Through A Time Travellers Eyes
by Emilyc111
Summary: Emily Jones had a normal life, that was before she met the Doctor. The Doctor took her and showed her the stars. The two of them grow closer, as did Amy and Rory. Emily finds herself consumed by travelling and meeting the Doctors friends, but is it possible to leave that world behind? OC/11
1. Chapter 1

I rushed down the streets of Edinburgh, my mind buzzing. How? What? Why? I let this go too far, I should have known something was up. The rain blurred my vision as my feet slammed against the pavement. The rain, which had started out light, was now pouring down onto the empty streets. It must have been close to midnight. I can't remember. My flat was close by, it was only a few streets away. I could hear_ his_ footsteps thumping on the ground as he got closer to me. I wasn't going to cry in front of_ him_. I'm not going to appear weak to _him_. God, my mum was right. Men are just pigs. I turned a corner, taking a short cut and the street was empty, only a light fog hung in the air. I was almost there, I just had to get both of them together out of my head. Him and her. That cheating good for nothing, pathetic moron. I gasped and stopped in my track, what was that? A strange groaning noise filled my ears and I looked around, no one. The situation I was in was suddenly forgotten.

I called out "Hello? Is there anyone there?" Nothing. I looked ahead of me, there was a small light, probably a bloody cyclist.

"Emily? Where are you? look I'm sorry!" His voice echoed through the street. No. no. no. no! I can't deal with him. I'm not ready. I sprinted up the street, a rush of adrenaline filled my veins, just get away from here.

"Oi! Love! That roads been blocked off for tram work." I turned around to see a rather large man in van, wearing a bright yellow jacket. A builder. Oh please no. He didn't notice the despair I was in and drove off. I looked around, please, help me. The noise I heard from earlier got louder. I turned around, what is that? It sounded...like nothing I've heard before. I looked down the street, to see an outline. It's him isn't it? Oh great, in the middle of the street in the pouring rain. Crying my eyes out and him denying everything I've seen. There must be a way out of here, there must be. I turned around and stumbled back. What in Gods name?!

I frowned "A...A police box?" When was that there? I looked around, the flats were probably locked and there was no shops. But...a police box. Surely its locked? I held my breath and grabbed the door and pulled the door. To my surprise, it opened. I quickly went inside and quietly shut the door. Okay, Edinburgh council I take back everything I've ever said about you. Thank you for keeping these random, out of use, Police boxes on the streets. The sound of the rain could be heard from inside, but only the rain. Maybe he left.

"Emily?! I know your here somewhere! I saw you!" Spoke too soon. I quickly dryed my eyes with my sleeves and prayed he would ignore the Police box. I felt my chest tighten as I heard his footsteps from outside the box. I gently pressed my hear against the door, I could hear his heavy breathing. Suddenly I felt someone kick the door, I gasped before covering my mouth. I didn't lock the door, how did that happen?

"Why are you making this so difficult? For God sake!" Why that little- no wait, calm down. He isn't worth it. I calmed my breathing and then I slowly opened my eyes. I could see the outline of his head through the glass of the door. I went on my toes and looked at his blurry head.

"Maybe, she's in here." I jolted backwards, well not too much, there isn't a lot of room in a Police Box...a random Police Box that happened to be in this street. I could hear his heavy breathing, its locked..he cant get in.

"Mark! There you are! Have you found Emily?"

"If I found Emily, do you think I would be here?"

"What's wrong with you? You were the one that came onto me"

"Whatever! I need to go...maybe Emily went back to her flat"

"Well call me if you find her, I need to tell her something."

I backed away from the door and let out a sob, this can't be happening. I could hear their footsteps leaving, I need to get home before my brother find out. Or Mark will probably be dead in the morning. My lips curled upwards at the thought, but then I shook it off and went towards the door. I suddenly tripped over something, I looked down but I couldn't see anything. Its too damn dark in this stupid Police Box. I bent down and let my hands travel to find it, I think its my pen, it must have fell when Mark kicked the door. I rushed to the door before anyone noticed I had...'broken' into this Police Box. The door suddenly opened and I stepped out. The cold air surrounded me again and I looked around. I felt my shoulders relax as I noticed there wasn't anyone else on the street. The rain was still pouring. I sighed and quickly looked around again and made my way to my brothers house.

I started walking up the street, forgetting about the blue box. I sighed and was thankful that my brother only lived a few streets away from here. I knew Linda and Mark would go there first, and their both probably too scared to go to my see him, my brother. He had been cheated on before, I never seen something hurt him so much. I always felt sorry for him but now, I can understand how bad it feels. I reached the top of the street, the_ noise_ filled my ears again. Forgetting about the harsh Scottish weather, I turned around and peered. The fog and rain have gotten heavier, but the light was gone. Didn't the light not come from the Police Box? Wait, why would the light be on for an out of use Police Box? It must be the fog, that must be it. It has gotten heavier, I nodded to myself. I slowly turned around and made my way to my brothers house.

I already felt better when I got a view of my brothers house. He was able to live in a house, while I made do with a flat. College funds don't go that far. I dug into my pockets and pulled out my keys, lucky I also had a pair of my brothers keys as well. I let myself in and sighed happily, he wasn't up. I wasn't in the mood to tell him the story right now, I probably will when I'm ready, but he always finds out, somehow. I slowly and carefully went up the stairs and made my way to the spare room. I opened the door and got inside. I peeled off my jacket and took of my shoes and jeans and went into the single bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**[Morning]**

I groaned and rolled over and slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sunshine. I closed my eyes quickly and buried my head under my pillow, I am **not **getting up. Last nights events flooded back into my head, I closed my eyes tighter. Don't let it get to you, you're better than this. I sniffed, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Suddenly, there was a noise. I can't explain it. I felt my eyes snap open, that noise! I shot up, how is that possible? I'm I really that love sick?

I flinched when I heard the banging on the door, God people these days. My brother will probably get it in a few seconds, well I hope so because I am in not in the mood to get up. I waited for a few minutes and the banging still continued then it stopped. I felt my eyebrows rise softly, I think they got the hint no one was going to the door. Suddenly my phone alarm went off, I shrugged it off, then I remembered. My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my jeans and slid them on.

I mumbled to myself "I'm going to be late!" I grabbed one of my brothers shirts from chair, it had a random band printed on it. I slid on my jacket and my shoes. I quickly looked in the mirror, not too bad. I did have last night's eye liner on my cheek but I'll fix that. I went into the bathroom and used the extra toothbrush, brushed my hair and washed my face. I looked up in the mirror again, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I felt my heart sink, I'm going to carry on. I need to. If I act like nothings happened, it'll go away. The terrible feeling will go away.

I jogged down the stairs and glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Okay, 10 minutes for breakfast then ask him for a ride to college. I can't miss this lesson. Not if I've got to write an essay on it. Suddenly I could smell bacon, my mouth began to water. I walked up to the kitchen.

I laughed "Joe! Always knew you as the sort to make a salad and it would be on fire." I opened the door, my eyes went wide. I screamed. That man cooking wasn't my brother.

He smiled at me and said "Hello, I'm the Doctor and I believe you have something of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor? I didn't call any doctor. I don't think my brother is sick either. I backed away towards the door, maybe my brother knew him. Maybe it's another friend that's staying over? I looked at him up and down. Why in God's name is he wearing a bow tie? Wait, I have something of his? I have never seen this man in my life! I opened my mouth to say something, then I closed it. Wait a second, maybe its my brother playing a trick on me. Relief swam all over me as I let out a long sigh.

I snapped "How did my brother even know I was staying here? He never even said hello, and don't you go around playing pranks for him. He'll start paying you next." The man's face grew confused as I continued talking to him...well more like ranting and telling him how cruel he was doing that to me. I walked past him and grabbed an apple, I looked at the table to see a plate. It was...well...I thought I could smell bacon but it was fish fingers and custard?

The man said "Your brother? This is your brother's house?" I glanced up at him, why is it people never knew when enough is enough? Its way too early for this sort of childish talk. The man looked around and frowned, he walked around the room, touching everything. He even licked the kettle. I felt my anger boil. No pun intended

The man sighed "Ah you silly old girl, leading me to the wrong house. I must get you fixed up some time. Well at least you got me to the right person." Who is he talking too? and did he just call me a 'silly old girl'?

I rolled my eyes and said "Don't play stupid with me, I'm really not in the mood...are you Jamie? The guy that works with Joe in that shop? Because Joe said you were sort of...strange. But he's never mentioned you wear such...interesting clothes."

The man said "Jamie? No I'm the Doctor, I'm not sure why people call me the Doctor but they do. So I just call myself the Doctor...I should really ask someone about that, but yes. I'm the Doctor." I felt my eyes go wider and wider as he spoke. Before I could question him again he clapped his hands loudly.

The 'Doctor' smiled and said "Now Emily, I believe you have my sonic screwdriver. I would be ever so grateful if you would return it." I snorted, a screwdriver? to tighten the loose knots in his head? Wait Emily, remember there is a strange man in your brothers house.

I quickly "How did you know my name? How did you get inside here?" He was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

The Doctor said "Ah, yes about that. My machine told me who you are and other bits and bobs, after you left your DNA in the Tardis, it helped me track you down so I could get my screwdriver back." I'm going to slap him in a minute if he doesn't start talking English. I grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

I snapped "1, I have no idea what you're talking about. 2, You need to see a Doctor, a REAL one. 3, You have no idea who I am!" His eyes looked down at mine then he grinned. He slipped out of my grip and spun around.

The Doctor said "See that is were you are wrong! You're Emily Jones, you have one brother, your 20 years old, hate your job and who could blame you. Your parents died in a car crash when you were 5, you're in college studying English and History. You have about five friends, you hate being centre of attention. Annnnd correct me if I'm wrong." He leaned over the table, his hair slightly going over his face, his brown eyes looking deep into mine.

He continued "And the reason you were in my Tardis last night was because your boyfriend, or should I say ex. Was kissing your best friend, that is when you took my sonic screwdriver. You should really learn on how to pick your mates." His words hit me, like a pile of bricks. My parents dying and then last nights events. I felt the tears rise up in my eyes. He even looked smug, that he knew.

I yelled "How DARE you!" Without even thinking of what I was going to do, I punched him in the jaw. My fist began to sting but I didn't care. He stumbled back and held onto his jaw. Suddenly these two people ran in. A red head girl and a man, where the hell are these people coming from!? The red head went besides the Doctor and looked at him.

She said quickly "Doctor? are you okay? Me and Rory were watching from the window." Oh, so this man is called Rory, but he looked just as confused as I did.

I yelled "Out. My. House. Now!" I felt my breathing get faster and faster, I am NOT going into one of my panic attacks now. I looked around the room, where did I put that bloody medication? I looked through the draws, my body coming out in a sweat. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, but neither did the red head. Rory quickly took his bag off and went through his things.

He said "Amy, Doctor! She's going into a panic attack! Doctor could you not have asked her in a better way!" Rory then took out some pills, I recognised them in seconds. I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm down my breathing.

The Doctor said "What? She punched me! You think after almost being a thousand years old, I would get better at this. AND she punched me!"" Rory grabbed a glass and filled it with water he then handed it to me. What if it's poison? And only meant to look like pills? He then looked at me, and somehow he looked innocent, his eyes were clouded, like he was hiding his emotion.

He said quickly "look, trust me. Take them and it will stop the attack before it gets worse, I'm a nurse. I know what I'm doing." Without questioning him further I grabbed the pills and took them. I put the glass down and I closed my eyes to get my balance and breathing back on track.

The doctor asked "Are you okay, Emily?" My eyes flung open, I stared at him, how dare he ask me that! He knew about my parents, hardly anyone knows that.

I said softly "Get out, please." I looked at the ground, feeling strange. How could this stranger know these things? Maybe it was one of Joe's friends playing a trick. But this must have been a serious trick, because I didn't see anything funny about it.

Rory said "We should go Doctor." Amy looked at him like he was crazy, I noticed her arm was around the Doctor, her eyes were fixed on him, like he was her life and soul. Maybe that's what's wrong with Rory. If it is then him and I should get T-shirts.

Amy said calmly "Look Rory, I love you and all BUT the Doctor needs his screwdriver...that thing has saved us countless of times-" The Doctor put his hand up, stopping her from talking. His eyes were fixed on me, I felt as if he could read me. And I didn't like that one bit. I backed slowly towards the door, maybe I could scream for help? There were three random people in my house. I looked around, where did I put my phone? I could phone the Police and get them thrown in jail, well maybe not Rory...he seems kind of lost as I am. The Doctor then walked forward, towards me. I held in my breath, and I felt my back against the door, run. But I didn't, I felt as if something was stopping me.

The Doctor looked at me and said softly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Emily." I frowned slightly at his words. Then his hand went out and touched my cheek softly, his eyes still fixed on mine. His touch was warm but cool at the same time. I suddenly felt relaxed, my fear was gone. Our eyes felt like they were on locked onto each other. His lips were slightly parted as if he was thinking, his hair was now slightly messy. His head tilted softly and his lips then curled upwards.

Amy said confused "Doctor? What are you doing?"

The Doctor's hand quickly shot back, and went around my waist and pulled me close to his body. I gasped in shock and his other hand dug into my pocket and pulled out a...a weird pen. He then pressed his lips on my cheek and he then pulled away. The Doctor then ran towards the door leading towards the garden, leaving me stunned.

The Doctor grinned "Did I mention that I'm the Doctor? It was a pleasure meeting you Emily Jones, I'm sure we'll see each other again." He then ran out the door, Amy soon ran after him calling out his name. Rory looked at me then at the door, then back at me.

Rory said awkwardly "Ermmm, sorry about that. Remember rest well and use breathing techniques...yeah. Bye!" He then grabbed his bag and ran after the two people. What just happened?

Suddenly I heard that noise again, that one I head last night and this morning. I gasped and ran outside to see only a flash of a blue Police Box...it was gone. I slowly went back in to the kitchen and sat on the chair, looking at the table. Oh my god, I'm going mental. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, they were here...right? Suddenly the door opened again, I grabbed the fork besides me and was ready for a fight. What if its them again? The door opened to reveal my...brother? Joe grinned at me and hugged me.

Joe laughed "Just let yourself in did you? Sorry I forgot my phone but glad I did, haven't seen you in a while." He then picked up the cup of coffee, which I don't remember making. He then drank it and smiled at me. I felt numb, like something was missing.

**Joe chuckled "So, how has your day been so far?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Rory's Pov]**

I ran out of the house, the awkward feeling never leaving my stomach. I ran into the Tardis and locked the door, the Doctor was already dancing around the control panel. Pushing buttons and pulling things, Amy was laughing with him. I stood at the door, thinking how they could manage leaving a confused girl like that. Well from what I've heard, the Doctor has had some pratice of leaving people behind. I looked at the two again, feeling my stomach go into knots at how happy Amy looked around him. Suddenly the sound of the Tardis leaving filled the room, I fell back against the door. While Amy and the Doctor kept their balance perfectly, I sighed and slowly walked up to him. The Doctor was keeping himself busy, do you know why? Because when you're busy, you cant think. He doesnt want to think, cause it would only cause him guilt. I leaned against the railing and looked at my feet.

I said "What was that about Doctor? Touching her face and kissing her cheek, got a crush now?" I glanced up and saw Amy's concern, her eyes quickly went to the Doctor.

Amy laughed nervously "Now Rory, you were the one checking her out. The Doctor was only trying to make up for whatever he said that hurt her." I held back my snort and shook my head. I was checking her out? I was helping her during a panic attack, it's what nurse's do. The Doctor looked between me and Amy. His eyes looked so deep, I never understood how he looked almost a thousand years old. He looked about late 20's.

I said "So, what did you say that made her so upset?" The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver and looked around the room then at us.

The Doctor said "ohhh your talking to me? Well Rory, I love a chat and all. But I must make sure the Tardis is alright before anything else." Talk about advoiding a topic.

Amy said "She acted so sensitive too, maybe she acted like she was really having a panic attack. Because she thought we would hurt her and she wanted to look, innocent." The Doctor looked at the control panel, deep in thought. He then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Guilt, it ran through his eyes. I could tell, the way his hands were gripped onto the panel like a life line.

Amy continued "Yeah, you probably just mentioned that she was having a bad hair day and BOOM! She went over the top and freaked out. No wonder her boyfriend went behind her back to her best friend, if her _parents_ had to deal with that when she was young then wow, I'm amazed their still _alive_." Something in the Doctors eye changed, he turned around and pointed his finger straight at Amy.

The Doctor whispered calmly "Now Pond, I believe you and Emily have more in common than you think. Her parents are gone too...car crash. She also wasnt faking that attack. My screwdriver told me her medical history, it was real." With each word that came out of the Doctor's mouth, Amy looked down. I dont know if she was ashamed, but she should be. I felt sorry for Emily, and I knew the Doctor did too. The Doctor coughed and rubbed his hands together.

The Doctor said cheerfully "However lets move on, I know you two must miss home" The look in Amy's eyes told me she didnt.

The Doctor continued "Soooo while I check on the old girl, I suggest you two go and...bond or whatever the humans do on earth. The planet of the human race." He grabbed a bag, which was filled with small tools, he then went past us and went down stairs. Amy and I looked at each other, silence filled the room. The only noise was the Doctor chatting to himself and fiddling around with objects.

I said "You know, maybe we should chat and go-" Amy yawned loudly and streched her arms.

Any yawned "Sorry but I'm tired, I better catch on some sleep...night Rory" With that she walked past me and up the stairs. I groaned softly and looked down. Only to see the Doctor looking right back at me, he then coughed and went back to his work.

**[Emily's Pov]**

I ran down the stairs of house as the banging continued at the door. I quickly stopped when I heard his voice. Why is Mark not getting the hint that I dont want to speak to him? I sighed and put my head against the door, his voice filling the house. He better feel lucky that I'm not at my brothers, or that my brother is with me. The banging at the door got louder and my emotions got downer, what if the neighbours hear and think theres some big fight?

I yelled through the door "Mark! I told you already that I'm NOT speaking to you! You best just leave." There was silence for a few seconds. I still felt numb, about the Doctor, he seems so...lost but yet he can cover it up so well. But that blue Police Box is still strange, I mean...it was there one second then it was gone the next. I just dont understand it. I frowned in confusion, my thoughts clogged up with the man I only met today, well yesterday I was in his...home? I dont know what to call it. Maybe I'm just going crazy and I need a REAL doctor. Suddenly I heard glass smash, I spun around and looked around me. What in gods name was that? I gulped and slowly walked forward, keeping my eyes wide open. I tried to calm down my breathing but it wasnt working. I walked through the kitchen, were I think I heard the noise here. I looked around and suddenly something crashed into me, making me fall on the floor. I screamed, not that it did much good.

I looked up in fear to see Mark, his fists cut from the glass. His eyes wide and smiling, almost like a mad man. I tried to wriggle out of his grip but it wasnt working. I yelped when his hands wrapped mine and pulled me up roughly. I glared at him as hard as I could, he could attack me, no wait he IS attacking me. Act strong. I looked at the door to see the window was smashed, he must have opened the door from behind.

I snapped "I told you we are over, just get over it...you're the one that cheated on ME! I dont get why you have to smash my window, AND you'll be paying for it." Then I smelt it, alcohol. Oh for god sake, why is it people always turn to that stuff. Suddenly he pushed me against the wall, his eyes were bloodshot and his breath stank. I shivered at the sudden coldness. I didnt dare look up into his eyes, it might make him angry.

He snapped back "I love you! I dont see why when I make ONE mistake, you have to dump me!" What do I do? I've never been in a situation when your ex has broken into your house, and has you up against a wall. Well maybe on TV but thats besides the point, in the TV programs someone saves them, no one is going to save me. I felt the tears rise up again, too much crying today.

His voice yelled "Why arent you answering me! You dont have to be a rude cow aswell!" _God, if you can hear this then please, save me. I know I havent been to church or anything but I need someone to save me this time. I cant do this by myself. _I gasped as his hand raised up to hit me, then suddenly the door burst open. I could here this noise, kind of sounded like a buzzing noise and a green light. Mark suddenly fell onto the floor, his eyes closed and his body curled up, is he dead? Then he began snoring...what just happened? I looked up to see the Doctor holding that...weird pen. The Doctor ran up to me and took his pen and it made that noise again, he was waving it around me.

The Doctor sighed "Wheeew! Thank god your not hurt! Just as well you sent that signal to me or I dont know what would have happened. And I dont have a life time to explain to you how you sent the signal, well it depends how long a life time is to you humans." He flipped his pen in the air and put it smoothly into his pocket. I stared at him in shock, my body feeling frozen. The Doctor looked at Mark, then back at me. I suddenly let out a sob and put my hands to my face. The tears ran out faster than before, I then felt someone wrap their arms around me. The Doctor sighed again and rubbed my back with his hand. I closed my eyes tight and buried them into his neck, not caring about my anger towards him. The Doctors grip on me was tight, his arms seemed to go around my whole body, keeping me safe from danger. I kept crying into his neck, I didnt want to be here anymore, I really didnt. The Doctor then kissed my hair and nuzzled into it. How do I feel like I've known him my whole life? I pulled away from his neck, his eyes locked onto mine again, I forgot about Mark and where I was. The Doctor gently put one hand on my cheek again, I felt my whole body relax onto his. His thumb stroked my cheek and his lips smiled slightly.

The Doctor chuckled "You humans and your emotions." I had not idea what he meant by that, but it make me chuckle along with him. I then looked at the ground to see Mark was...gone? I looked up at the Doctor, confused. The Doctor then realised my facial expression and rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

The Doctor said while smiling slightly "My tardis got a lock onto him, took his DNA that was left on your hand while you had my screwdriver. And then the Tardis found out where he lived, and transported him home, I also took his memory of him, well only the last...30 minutes. Thats before he picked up a bottle and was like. 'Oh this is a good idea!' " My face was frowning by the time he was done, but it seemed so...unreal that I felt myself laughing, the Doctos small smile went into a grin.

I smiled and said "I dont know...how or why you did this but, thank you...Doctor." When I said his name, our eyes locked. Everything stopped.

He smiled and said "Your welcome Emily Jones, the Doctor is always here to help." I smiled with him, and then I felt his hand leave my cheek and put it into my hand instead. My stomach did flips and fireworks were going off. The Doctor smiled and started walking towards the door leading to the garden, taking me with him. I scanned his clothes again, dark blue jeans, a salmon pick coloured shirt stucked into his jeans, red braces, black boots, a dark red/purple bow tie and a brown jacket. It was a strange outfit but he seemed to fit it so well, I didnt even ask him where we were going. We stood outside and the cold air hit us, I shivered and to my surprise he pulled me closer to him, his warmth traveling onto my body. I smiled slightly and refused to express my anger at him right now. But my smile fell and I felt shock overwhelm me. I knew I wasnt crazy!

**There standing in my garden, was a blue Police Box.**

**A/N: Wow, cant believe I'm updating so much but thank you all for the reviews! 8 Reviews is a lot to me so thank you :) It means so much xx and I'll try and update everyday, thank you for reading and feedback again keeps my fingers typing xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I let go of the Doctors warm grip and went towards the Police Box. I stared at it for a long time, trying to figure out how it could...dissapear. It like something in a movie. I smiled and gently touched the box, it felt smooth and the blue paint was bright and unchipped. I wondered how he could live in a Police Box...I mean its so small and you cant even fit a bed in there. My mind began to drift off slightly then I heard someone yell, I frowned and turned my head around to see if it was the Doctor. His facial expression was the same as mine, then the sound of something getting smashed filled out years.

The Doctor yelled "No, no, no no!" He rushed past me and opened the door of the Police Box and ran in. I could hear...two people talking, well yelling really. Wait is that Rory in there? I frowned and put my hand on the door and was about to push it open, until someone shoved the door open and rushed past me. I turned around to see-

I said "Doctor?-oh." It wasnt the Doctor, it was Rory. His face was red and his fists were clenched, maybe something was wrong? Well thats a stupid question Emily.

Rory snapped "Doctor? Oh god! Has he got you under his spell too? Because Amy, in there, is my WIFE! All she can talk about is the Doctor and go on at how stupid I am!" He turned around and walked away, I could hear the Doctor and Amy argue as well from inside the Tardis...its called a Tardis right? Suddenly the Tardis doors opened again and I think...Amy? The red head went past me and right after him. Calling his name and flinging her arms about in the air. It did look like something out of TV the whole Couple Break Up scence, I wonder why Rory hates the Doctor so much. I watched as the two aruged and fire comments at each other. I really should give them some privacy, I turned around and gasped in shock..._again_. There was the Doctor, leaning against the door of the Tardis with his arms crossed over his chest. I sighed and felt like pushing him for giving me a shock.

The Doctor sighed "I'm surprised they lasted this long really...I guess couples dont do too well in the Tardis." I nodded, not sure what to say. It was so much to take in...too much at once. I then sighed and shrugged and tried not to cause offence at what I was going to say next.

I said "Well...Rory seems to be blaming you, Doctor...something about Amy going on about you and him being stupid" The Doctor groaned and frowned at the couple, he looked like an old man telling off his children when they were misbehaving. I almost chuckled at that thought.

The Doctor sighed "Rory has this crazy idea that me and Amy have...feelings for each other. But I believe my only true love is for this old girl." His hands tapped the door frame, his smile going wider as I laughed softly with him. So, now I know he wasnt calling me old.

Amy suddenly yelled "FINE, I KNEW YOU WERENT RIGHT FOR ME!" The Doctor slapped his forehead with his hand. Rory looked slightly taken back..then he shrugged.

Rory snapped "You never respect me! You always flirt with the Doctor...and openly. That Emily girl has talked to me more than you ever have for the last month!" Amy's mouth flung open and the Doctor rushed past me and went in the middle of them.

The Doctor said "Right, we're all in a bit of a pickle here. But I seem to have a solution to this problem." The then spun around and pointed his finger at Amy.

He continued "Rory is YOUR husband...so..talk to him and...that human stuff. SECOND, Rory...get a hair cut." I thought he was joking, well I did until I laughed a little, that was when Amy glared at me. The Doctor smiled brightly and the couple infront of him only glared at each other.

The Doctor groaned "Why dont you humans EVER contol your emotions, you both got married for a reason...you love each other and blah blah blah. Now back into the Tardis and kiss and make up." He clapped his hands, almost in a way of ending his...speech? Amy opened her mouth then cosed it. Rory rolled his eyes and went past me and slammed the door of the Tardis shut. I blinked and then Amy done the same...god they do act like children. I still wonder how they could fit there.

I sighed "Well excuse me Doctor but, I need my sleep. I'll be going-" I was cut off with the Doctors arms around me and then he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

The Doctor whispered "Shhhhh" and suddenly everthing turned black and I fell into a warm embrace.

**[Doctor's Pov]**

I stood at the Tardis control panels and thought back at what I did. Emily's in the Tardis sleeping...I wonder how she'll feel when she wakes up. Amy and Rory had slept in different rooms, but as for me, I wasnt tired. I was too busy trying to convince myself that taking Emily here was a good idea. I mean she wasnt safe back home, I may have _saved_ her this once but who knows if I would be able to do it again. I groaned and wanted to hit my head against the wall. The Tardis was humming softly, she was relaxed right now, which was nice for a change. I sighed and gently stroked the glass, my lips curling upwards slightly. Suddenly the whole Tardis shook, I only just managed to keep my balance. I gripped onto the railings and ran to the front of the controls. I looked at the screen in confusion. I could hear Rory complaining and Amy screaming from...10 halls and 3 rooms away. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. The Tardis began making its own tracks.

I yelled in frustration "What are you doing? You are my not my parents so dont boss me about!" I bagan pushing buttons and typing into the keyboard. Amy ran up to me, in her nightie, and her hair all over the place. I have to be honest, I didnt look that great too. My braces had slipped off my arms and my shirt was now untucked from my tousers, god the Tardis could be moody. OH I just used a human word...God. I almost smiled in delight but forced it down.

Amy roared "What is going on?" The Rory ran up from a different hall and up to the control panel too.

I said loudly "Something or someone is making her land! It's not my fault she's slightly bumpy!" Who ever is doing this, is going to get in trouble by me. I felt my anger rise. How dare someone over ride my Tardis, my girl. Suddenly the Tardis came to a hault, I waited a few seconds to move...everything was still and peaceful.

Rory huffed "Well Amy's in her nightie and the Doctor's shirt is almost undone...what a cioncidence!" Amy looked at herself then at me.

Amy snapped "Grow up...besides I want to go exploring." Rory opened his mouth then closed it, Amy began walking off.

Rory called after her "Yeah well...YOU have to grow up! I'm the one thats just trying to have a normal life." I snapped my head towards him and crossed my arms over my chest.

I said calmly "Rory, I want you to listen to me carefully. Amy and I are friends, good friends. But thats it...I would like it if you stopped going on about that little thought of yours. Also no one forced you to not have a 'normal' life, you can go home whenever you want." Rory rolled his eyes and walked away from me.

Rory snapped "Yeah, like I would leave her with _you_." Rory had left the room and everything was quiet again. I sighed loudly and tucked in my shirt and fixed my braces, why cant humans keep their silly little emotions to themselves? Suddenly I heard a cough, I spun around leaving my hair in my face. There was a confused looking Emily, she frowned as she looked around the Tardis then her eyes landed on me.

**Emily yelled "Where the hell I'm I, Doctor?"**

**A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews, means a lot. And no, Amy and Rory wont be at each others throats all the time ;) Feedback would be great and thank you all for reading :D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

[Emily's Pov]

The Doctors mouth open and then closed, where I'm I? I felt my fists clench, you give someone an inch and they take a mile. I walked up the stairs with my eyes fixed on him. The Doctors eyes traveled around the room, as if to look for an espcape. Then he put his hands up in defense, I stood infront of him, my hair was probably a mess and my make up was probably down my face.

The Doctor smiled "Oh your awake, did you have a good nap?" My mouth hung open as I looked at...I dont even know what to call it. My anger dissapeared as I looked at this, thing infront of me. I looked at all of the buttons and...there was a keyboard?

I said "Doctor, where I'm I? Why arent I home?" I looked up him, maybe my fear showed through my eyes but his face softened. He put his hand on my shoulder, in a comforting way. But I didnt want his comfort, I wanted to be home. I shook his hand off and backed away from him.

I said louder "Where did you take me? I trusted you! You...did you drugged me or something because I dont remember coming here." I looked around feeling worried. Suddenly Amy and Rory appeared, both stood away from each other. Rory looked at me then at the Doctor, he looked confused again.

The Doctor said calmly "I didnt want another person waiting for me, because you know if I just disspeared you would be wondering all your life." I snorted, he isnt all that great.

Rory said "Doctor she wants to go home...let her go home." The Doctors eyes snapped towards Rory, something made me raise my eyebrows, why did the Doctor look so angry. It looked like Amy noticed too.

Amy said softly "Rory, let the Doctor handle the situtation." I took another moment to look around, everything seemed cold at the moment. Rory snorted again and walked towards me. I felt myself froze, why I'm I here? I dont even know these people! Rory stood infront of me, I could feel the Docters protective stare from behind me.

Rory said "If the Doctor doesnt take you home, then I will. I know what it feels like...being dragged away from home and having to face death everyday. And do you know the reason why I have to fear for my life and Amy's life everyday? Because of him." His head nodded towards the Doctor, suddenly the panel with buttons and everything made a loud noise and everything shook. I turned my head around to notice the Doctors icey stare. The Doctor walked infront of me slightly and looked Rory straight in the eye.

The Doctor half-snapped "Rory, you are upsetting my Tardis! And I gave YOU a choice to stay here or go home! And you picked here! I try my best to protect you and Amy but I'm not that God thingy that you have! I cant save everyone because-"

Rory laughed slightly "Because? Because your human? Now, lets not tell lies, Doctor." I felt my eyes go wide. Amy grabbed Rory's hand and pulled him away from the Doctor. My anger once again went away to be replaced with confusion. Amy dragged Rory up a stair case and they dissapeared, I could hear them snapping at each other then I heard a door close. Silence filled the room. I could only hear the Doctors heavy breathing, then he walked around the panel and started typing and pushing buttons.

The Doctor said "I'm taking you home, I believe it was Scotland, Edinburgh, 2011?" I didnt answer him but he continued anyway. I sighed and rubbed my face.

I groaned "Why do you talk like that? like your not human because its weird and stupid!" The Doctor looked at me, amazed. He then walked towards me and leaned on the panel, with his hands crossed on his chest.

The Doctor said "You still havent got it? Even after the hints? Even at what Rory said...it still hasnt clicked get?" Now how was I to reply to that?

I sighed "I was never that good at hints, Doctor. But could you tell me please? I need to know because I'm getting a headace with all of this talk." The Doctors anger seemed to go away as his smile got bigger. His eyes seemed brighter and then he rubbed his hands together.

The Doctor smiled "I will tell you BUT, I need you to go and get changed...theres some clothes on the 5th floor to your right. I need to get Amy and Rory away while I...explain." I nodded and quickly left, I could hear the Doctor yelling on Rory and Amy.

[The Doctor]

The Tardis stopped and Amy and Rory stood infront of me. I was a great liar, I even made a rule after it. I smiled and took both of their hands, and skipped down the stairs and infront of the Tardis doors and turned around.

I said seriously "Now, theres something wrong here, and I need you two to check it out. Theres a lifeform that shouldnt be there but I've given you clues to help you. I need to tell Emily the whole...time traveling thing so you two can do some chores for me." I opened the Tardis door to see Romans, a lot of them. I grinend and pushed them outside.

Amy said quickly "But Doctor! You are going to come back and not run off with Emily?" Rory rolled his eyes and already started walking off.

I chuckled "Pond, I will come back for you...remember, I always come back. Good luck." I shut the door and I turned around and jogged to the control panels.

I smiled "Now girl, lets go on a little tour trip shall we?" I began typing into my keyboard and I heard someone come down the stairs I looked up. Emily was in a pair of brown shorts with black tights, a red cardigan, a white top and her hair was curly and loose. I felt my hearts pick up their pace, god you old man calm down. Emily smiled at me and stood besides me, and looked at the panel.

Emily said gently "I wish you...didnt take me here without my permission. But Amy told me this was your home so I guess you were only trying to protect me from last night but still...it gave me a shock."

I smiled softly "Well, I'm sorry Emily Jones for giving you a scare. But its only me, the Doctor. Now, let me tell you what this is, but you must promise not to tell anyone." Emily held out her pinky and it almost made me chuckle. I let our pinkys wrapped around each other, her warmth on my cold skin.

Emily chuckled "Promise." I smiled and grabbed her hand and ran over to the opposite side of the control panel.

I grinned "Your inside the Tarid, my blue Police box...my time traveling machine now before you think I'm kidding you on, allow me to show you." I typed on my keyboard and pressed a red button. Then the Tardis made a humming noise and it began to dissapear leaving Amy and Rory behind.

I said quickly "and I left Rory and Amy in Rome...I believe it was 210 AD in the regin of Septimius Severus, but dont worry...Rory and Amy are..smart." Emily raised an eyebrow at me but didnt question it. I wrapped my arm around her waist, an odd feeling wrapped around me...I felt a purpose again. To protect her...but I only just met her. I forced my brain to stop battling with itself. Emily smiled at me and leaned into my body, I held my breath.

Emily smiled "Your heart beat is racing." hearts I corrected her in my head. I smiled along with her and used my free hand to type into the keyboard. The Tardis began to make a noise.

I smiled "Press that red button over there, that should get us going." Emily rolled her eyes playfully and pressed the red button besides her. The Tardis's noise got louder and louder, as we fly through time and space. Emily's arm wrapped around me, she wasnt scared, probably unsure. She looked around to see what was making the noise. I rubbed her back and smiled, trying to comfort her. Suddenly the Tardis stopped, the noise died down and everything was silent.

I grinned "It looks as if we have landed, shall we go on a stoll, m'lady?" I could feel Emily's body relax into me and she smiled. Emily nodded and I took her hand and we walked down the stairs. Her grip was tight on mine and we stopped outside the Tardis door. Emily seemed slightly nervous and was chewing her lips.

Emily said gently "Doctor...is it safe? I know Rory was angry at you and everything but it still scares me." Rory, needs a good punch in the face if he doesnt sort out his mood. I'll leave him in the middle of space with his gran. I held back my smirk at the thought.

I sighed "Rory is angry, Emily. Because he thinks that Amy loves me, but she doesnt. We're like best friends, brother and sister. I dont feel any 'love' emotion towards her. Rory's just wanting to scare you off." Emily nodded and smiled.

I smiled "Now, allow me to show you something." I opened the Tardis door and Emily gasped loudly. She quickly backed away, thinking it was fake. But then she took a step forward and looked outside again.

I grinned "Its London, 1914, 17th of August, you did tell me you liked History so...I thought the Great War would be a place to start" Emily looked even more confused but she kept her eyes outside, until she looked at me. She didnt look nervous or unsure...just interested.

Emily said softly "Doctor who exactly?"

N/A: Helloooo, I'm going to wait to get 4 or 5 more reviews to update again (since I've been getting less of them) And sorry for being on a break but I'm going to do my best to update more, depends on reviews ;) (And my French writing exam on Thursday) Thank you again for reading and for the feedback, it means a lot to me xxxx 3 :) P.S Cant wait till Christmas for a new DW episode :D 


	6. Please Read!

Hello everyone! :)  
>I just want to let you al know that I will be posting a new chapter soon and sorry for the not posting sooner but I've had exams and such :(<br>Thank you for sticking by me and reviewing the story while I've been gone, but I'll update soon :D Thank you all again!

~Emily 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so SORRY for not updating, but I've had so many exams, I've got about 14 exams next week. So This is 2,624 words...enjoy :) I will defo upload much more after the exams :D Thank you soooo much for all of your reviews, you all mean the world to me :D so Enjoy xxx ~Emily**

**[Doctor Pov]**

I knew that question was going to come at some point. I've been asked it so many times but never did have a perfect answer to it. Lie, that was always the answer to these sort of questions. I took her hand and pulled her outside, but Emily quickly stepped back inside and her eyes were wide.

Emily said quickly "But...but these people are dead. Everyone here should be dead! How is it possible?" Then her bright eyes darted to me, begging for the answers. I sighed, Amy never reacted like this, but then again...Amy never thought anything ahead I guess.

I said gently "Emily, you don't want another panic attack. Now come on, you can trust me." I held out my hand, Emily bit her lower lip, probably trying to think this all over.

Emily sighed "If this turns out to be fake and these people are just actors. Your head is on the menu." She quickly took my hand and I grinned. I closed the Tardis door and locked it.

I smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way, now lets not miss anymore of the day." I began walking with her closely besides me, I couldn't help but glance at her once in a while. Her eyes were still searching every building and person, it must be overwhelming for a human. We began walking down a busy street, everyone was acting normal and chatting. It was a nice change, instead of seeing aliens and other races all to the time.

Emily asked "Doctor, where are we going?"

I smiled and said "I thought you could meet my friend, Mr and Mrs Conway, they're a lovely couple that have a cafe, though with the food rations, can't say theres much." We the continued walking for a few minutes and everything was quiet and peaceful. We then got to outside the cafe to see it was busy, but it didn't stop me from getting my tea. I opened the bright red door for Emily, she smiled and thanked me as she walked into the warm shop. I closed the door behind me and suddenly my name was called out.

"Oh goodness me! Doctor! Over here!"

Emily and I turned around to see Mrs Conway rush towards us. She was a petite lady who wouldn't harm a fly. However Mr Conway tells me differently.

I grinned "Mrs Conway! Come here." I soon wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, I used to visit them a lot, of course they were always wondering where I went and then I had to tell them. They were shocked at first but soon found it exciting.

Mr Conway said "Oh love, put the man down. Doctor, you must be peckish, please take a seat and I'll bring some food over." I let go of Mrs Conway and smiled at Mr Conway, who I shook hands with.

I smiled "It's lovely to see you two again, everything keeping to plan?"

Mr Conway said "Love, put some tea on for the Doctor and his girlfriend."

**[Emily's Pov]**

Girlfriend? Girlfriend? How in Gods name do we look like were dating? I felt my cheeks burn up and the Doctor also looked slightly awkward, but Mr

Conway only laughed

He chuckled "Don't worry, Doc. I'm sure you'll tell us everything later, but please sit down." Don't need to tell me twice. I quickly walked to a table at the back, it was quiet and that suited me fine. I quickly sat myself down and hoped that my face returned to my normal skin colour. Mr Conway went to serve another customer, the Doctor sat in front of me and ran his fingers through his hair.

The Doctor smiled "Its lovely here, isn't it? I always come here when I need to get away from it all. Amy never did like it here...she would rather be fighting some green monster on a star or something like that." I felt my blood boil slightly at the name of Amy, I still don't understand why she's so cruel to Rory. He seems like a nice man and all...and he must be smart to be a nurse. I was never that good at Biology in school, but I wasn't that good at anything.

I said "Yes, well...it's probably to 'normal' for Amy." I didn't mean to sound rude or bitchy, but I couldn't help it...she didn't seem to mind risking her life at every moment, but that can't be normal.

The Doctor said "...Amy is, well Amy is Amy and we can't change that, however I can change your life with these amazing cakes Mrs Conway makes." I had to laugh at him, and at that moment Mrs Conway returned with two steaming cups and two cakes on a plate, she put them down in front of us. Then she sat down and sighed heavily.

Mrs Conway said "Oh my, Doctor. It has been ever so strange without you, you've missed so much. Oh, before I forget, Tommy was asking for you in his letters, bless him. He thinks your a hero." The Doctor smiled and suddenly his eyes seemed dull, like they lost their colour.

The Doctor said "No, I think he's the hero, being involved in a war is one thing I couldn't do." Mrs Conway seemed to smile with pride, it make me feel proud to be British then Mr Conway sat down too. We began chatting and laughing about life, I've always read about these sort of things, but seeing these people face to face was quite unreal. I wanted to touch them and drink and eat everything. I was being a part of History, something that was always thought of in my head.

Mr Conway chuckled "So...are you two together." Mrs Conway almost choked on her tea. I felt my cheeks go hot again and I really wanted to run out of the cafe and never come back. But I stayed put, wondering how the Doctor would handle this situation.

The Doctor smiled "This is Emily Jones, met her in Scotland. She wanted to come along so, I let her. Amy and Rory are having some alone time." This time I almost choked on my tea. I never wanted to come, he kidnapped me!

I said smartly "Well, you kidnapped me and forced me to come along."

The Doctor said "I got the picture you wanted to come along, since you liked History."

I said "I did, but you never asked me, you just took me away from my home."

The Doctor answered back "Yes but home wasnt that good for you at that moment, so I wanted to help you."

I continued "Yes, but I didn't mention I wanted to be captured by a strange, weird and selfish idiot!" I didn't mean to slam my cup down on the table but everyone stopped talking and stared at me. The Doctor never took his eyes of mine, which was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Mr and Mrs Conway seemed shocked at my behavior. Oh well done, Emily. You've always got to mess up, you can't even make things right in your own time-line. I felt tears rush to my eyes and I tried my best to wipe them away. I quickly stood up and tried to stop the tears from falling.

I said "Excuse me...I have to...go...I-I-I'm sorry." I quickly left the table but I could hear the Doctor call my name but I couldn't turn back. I went out of the cafe and into the street, not knowing which way to turn. But I decided to go down the shortest street so I could get away without the Doctor following me. He wasn't that bad, really. I just didn't like how he made me leave home without asking what I wanted. God my family must be so worried.

"Emily! Emily!" I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Suddenly a loud noise filled the air...oh my god! Its a siren. Suddenly every light in the houses and shops besides me was turned off, the whole city filled with darkness. No, no, no, no! This is not happening! Where's the shelters? I looked around but I could hardly see anything. Suddenly someone crashed into me, I cried out in shock and hit my head hard against the cold ground. I hissed in pain and slowly opened my eyes. To see those sad ones staring back at me. I groaned at the Doctors presence, I brought my hand to my forehead and rubbed it gently, god that hurt.

The Doctor panted "Don't you ever run away from me again." I almost punched him right there and then. Sure the Doctor was a handsome, funny, charming man but he has such a big ego with the whole 'I know best so you have to do everything I tell you'. Its just so annoying.

I sighed "Doctor, IF that your real name! You took me away from my home! I trusted you like an idiot! And now your telling me to stick by you? I'll run away from anyone and anything that I don't like. Why is it so important to you?" I know, having a dispute on the ground with him on top of me while an air raid is going on, just what I imagined I'd do on my holiday. The Doctor sighed heavily and hung his head, suddenly his shoulders shook and he looked tense.

The Doctor whispered "Because I lose people when they run away. They think they can run away and nothing will hurt them but it does! I don't want anything or someone else on my conscience." A single tear raced down his cheek and my heart started to pound at the sight of him. I felt so guilty, I wrapped my arms around the Doctors neck and hugged him, his soft hair tickled my neck as he nuzzled into me. I stroked his head and kissed his hair. I wish he would tell me more about him, I need to try harder. He pulled away and his lips formed a small smile.

The Doctor chuckled slightly "Like cat and dog we are." I almost laughed along with his remark but my throat felt too dry to laugh.

I smiled "I'll be cat, you can be the dog." The Doctor laughed gently and then our eyes met, whenever they do, I always feel such electricity. Suddenly his hand rested at the back of my head so it wouldn't touch the cold tough ground. Then he leaned down, he stopped as our nose's touched, I held my breath, there's something else about him, something that I can't put my finger on. I smiled a little and met him halfway and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, I closed my eyes and forgot that I was lying in the middle of the street, it didn't seem to matter. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. I can't believe I'm kissing a man that I've met for two days. I just felt so safe with him, even though Rory told me otherwise. Suddenly the siren began again and everything was in the clear, the lights came on in a flash. I pulled out of the kiss and looked around, I don't want people seeing me on the floor with him on top of me.

The Doctor smiled "Come on, let's go." He got up to his feet and grabbed my hands and pulled me up. I stumbled at first but kept my balance. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile, his fingers were wrapped in mine and everything felt so perfect.

I smiled "Doctor, when do we have to go back? To Rory and Amy I mean?"

The Doctor chuckled "Whenever you feel ready to go back, I'm sure they're having a great time." We walked to the Tardis and it felt like a relief to see it again.

"Doctor! Emily! Oh thank god you're safe." The Doctor was pulled away from me by Mr and Mrs Conway why I paid attention to the Tardis. I put my hand on the handle and I felt sick suddenly. I quickly pulled back my hand and frowned at the blue police box.

Mr Conway said "Emily, I'm sorry if I did anything to cause the dispute between you and the Doctor." I quickly turned away, and smiled at the man in front of me.

I smiled "No, it wasn't your fault, Mr Conway. I just haven't been feeling that great. But thank you for being so nice to me." The Doctor suddenly frowned and he glanced at his beloved box, he knew something was wrong.

The Doctor smiled "Yes, well Emily and I must be on our way, I believe Rory and Amy need some help...but I'll be sure to visit you both soon." The Doctor hugged the couple and a few kiss's on the cheek were exchanged. The Doctor smiled at me before walking into the Tardis. I suddenly felt awkward at saying bye to them but Mrs Conway just hugged me, and said that she would love to see me again. I was given a package from them and I gave Mr Conway a hug.

I smiled "Goodbye, don't worry...I'm sure the war will be over soon."

Mr Conway laughed "Of course, we'll crush the Germans like they'll never believe it." I laughed at their word choice and waved before I stepped into the box. The Doctor was leaning over the control panels, he looked worried. I smiled and put the package on one of the chairs. I walked towards the Doctor and stood besides him.

I said "I never meant any of those things I said about you...back in the cafe. I was so rude, and unthoughtful...I'm sorry, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled "I know you didn't mean it, but don't worry...your forgiven." He then kissed my cheek. Happy ness isn't the right word to describe how I'm feeling right now, I bit my lip and grinned like an idiot at the panel.

I smiled "So, lets hope Amy and Rory have made up then." The Doctor chuckled, nodded in agreement. He then pressed a button and I heard the noise, the same noise I heard before. I couldn't help but feel...free.

The Doctor smiled "If they haven't made up, we can throw them in a galaxy."

**I had no objection to that...**

**A/N: 5 Reviews to update :) hope you all enjoyed the chapter xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Emily]**

I watched in amazement as the Doctor ran around the controls, pressing buttons like a child. I'm not even sure if he knew what they did. I don't even know how the science or the logic even works with this. I mean a time machine? How did a human being discover this and not show the rest of the world this creation? I was pulled out of my train of thought as the Tardis, shook back and forth. I quickly grabbed onto the railing besides a chair, and kept my grip firm. The Doctor then pushed a single button and everything stopped. I released a long breath, not even aware I was holding one in. I sighed in relief as the Tardis calmed down. The Doctor grabbed the monitor handing from the ceiling and smiled.

The Doctor smiled "We're here, I'm sure Amy and Rory will have notice—"

"DOCTOR!"

Suddenly the Tardis door flung open to reveal an angry red head. Amy marched inside the Tardis and I was a little taken back by her clothes. She was actual wearing...Roman robes. I raised a curious eyebrow, and then recalled the Doctor, send them to 2010 AD. The Doctor already backed away a few steps. Putting his hands up in defence.

Amy yelled "You-you-you...YOU LIAR!"

The Doctor said quickly "Now, Amy I can explain!" She raced up the stairs; I backed away until I stumbled onto one of the chairs. The Tardis door opened again, this time Rory entered. Looking like he needed an aspirin, and quick. He was holding a bag, filled with bulky objects. My body sank into the soft leather of the single chair, I tried to stay quiet.

Amy snapped "You left us, for a week! All because you wanted a-a-a DATE!" A week? But it's only been a day. Amy suddenly grabbed the bag off Rory, and revealed a handmade pot. Oh no. Amy then flung the pot at the Doctor. Who only just ducked in time. The pot smashed against the wall of the Tardis, leaving little pieces on the floor. She's completely lost it!

The Doctor said "Amy! In my defence the Tardis hasn't been herself lately!" However, Amy grabbed the pot and threw it again, this time just missing me. I squeaked at the pot rubble besides my foot, oh God.

Rory snapped "Amy, calm down!" And without warning, she turned around and slapped him.

Amy yelled "Shut up you complete idiot!" The sound seemed to echo around the empty walls for a few seconds. Everything stopped. I was scared to speak. Rory's heavy breathing could be heard, his fists rolled up into balls. He then, looked at the Doctor.

"Take me home." Again, silence. I looked at the Doctor, who's eyes quickly filled with despair.

The Doctor said quickly "Amy, I want you to apologise right now! Come on, you two are like an old married couple sometimes." The Doctor sounded like a parent, trying to solve a dispute between siblings.

Amy said a little shocked "No Rory, I...I don't want you to go." Rory glared at her, and grabbed his normal clothes off another chair and looked at the Doctor.

Rory said shakily "Take. Me. Home." It made me shiver, just hearing the anger and hate in his voice. I bit my lip and watched as the Doctor, slowly made his way over to the control panel. He seemed to take forever, almost hoping that Rory would back out of his threat.

The Doctor said "Don't do anything stupid, Rory. You know Amy gets a bit angry when she doesn't know what's going on." I really shouldn't have come; this is causing too much hassle.

I said softly "Maybe, it's best if I leave. I've clearly walked in at...at a bad time." Amy turned around to look at me, her eyes filled with tears.

She said quietly "This is your fault. If you didn't come with us, then the Doctor wouldn't have left me in ROME!" I felt my cheeks get hotter as her voice got louder. This is beyond awkward and embarrassing, my stomach was already in a knot, because of the tension.

The Doctor said protectively "Don't bring her into this, Amy. Emily is more than welcomed to stay. However, Rory I can't force you to stay. But I think you should, you and Amy have something special. Not something to be thrown away." The Doctor typed one or two words into the keyboard and pressed a red button. Everything came to life again, the sound, the floor shaking but everyone looked dead. The Doctor leaned against the railing, his eyes focused on the ground. Then, the Tardis came to a halt. Rory quickly walked past me and down the stairs. I've never seen such a mess; I thought they loved each other? Rory then turned around and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" I looked up, feeling slightly pressurised. But then Joe might need me...but I have been gone for a day or a week, God this is confusing. But he never really notices when I'm gone anyway, too busy with work. There's nothing really to go back for, maybe for an old flat, and even then that wasn't much. I shook my head; I wanted to go, to talk to him. But he probably wouldn't listen to me. He snorted at me and rolled his eyes.

Rory snapped "Take it the Doctors, got you wrapped around his little finger as well?"

Amy said quickly "The Doctor hasn't got anyone around his finger, I want- no need you to stay. I love you." Rory looked at her, almost considering it, and then he shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Amy; you've already made your choice." And with that he slammed the door shut. The sound of people talking from the outside could be heard, Amy stayed still, looking at the door. Almost as if Rory would come running back, but he didn't. The Doctors face looked...upset. Maybe confused. He slowly walked up to Amy, and rested his hand on her shoulder. A choice? What choice?

"Amy, I'm sorry—"

Amy said quietly "Just...just get us out of here, Doctor." She walked past the Doctor, making his hand slip of her shoulder. She quickly jogged up the stairs and disappeared into a hall. I looked down, not knowing my place. The Doctor had his fist were clenched, his face screwed up and his breathing slightly heavier. The Doctor pulled a single leaver, and the Tardis began to move again. I'm surprised I haven't been sick yet. The Doctor had his hands resting on the panel while his head was bowed. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What do you say in a situation like this? I can't really crack a joke or sing and dance. The Doctor suddenly looked up, and stared at up.

"Just a word of advice; Couple's don't work out well in the Tardis, Emily." And with that said, he turned around and left.

**[Emily- Next Morning]**

I opened my eyes and groaned, how did I manage to fall asleep in this chair? I blinked a few times and look around. The Tardis was humming softly and the room was empty. Then images of last night came rushing into my head, I sighed loudly. I can't blame the Doctor for being frustrated...Amy and Rory act like an old married couple. I sat up and hissed, note; this chair is not good for sleeping in. My back is killing me. I stood up and rubbed my eyes and yawned. I walked up to the panel and ran my fingers across the different controls. I smiled and wondered what each of them did; maybe some of them didn't do anything and were there just for show.

"Emily?" I turned around to see the Doctor. This time wearing the same brown jacket, but with a light blue shirt, and a dark navy blue bow tie. I'm still amazed at his choice in clothes.

I smiled slightly "Good morning, Doctor." He walked up the stairs and I couldn't help but notice the dark circles around his eyes. He mustn't have had a good night sleep, neither did I, to be honest. The Doctor pulled the monitor down and rubbed his eyes.

The Doctor sighed "Looks like we're just drafting in space, but near the Karas don Kazra don Slava planet." I couldn't help but smirk slightly at the name.

I repeated "Karas don Kazra don Slava?" After repeating it, I chuckled slightly.

The Doctor smiled "It's the planet with intelligent sand and singing fish...not the safest place to be though." Singing fish? Intelligent sand? How can sand be intelligent, it's just crushed up shells? I stood besides the Doctor and looked at the screen. The planet was a mixture of blue and yellow. Sand and water was my best guess.

I smiled "It's funny...what you can find in a universe. It's nothing like humanity or...well like anything I've seen or heard of."

The Doctor chuckled "Well when you're as old as I am...you get used to these things. Things, which others can only dream of...however, after a while, everything begins to look the same." His face softened as he dazed at the monitor, his eyebrows were frowning, his bottom lip chewed on. My best guess is that it's his thinking face.

Suddenly he asked " Anyway, how are you feeling? " I looked away at the screen and looked at the Doctor.

I said "...I'm...okay I guess. Not used to see a couple get so angry at each other." He nodded and looked slightly embarrassed. I almost raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor said shyly "I hope...that hasn't put you off your stay. Because...I would quite like you to stay. You're a very sweet person, Miss Jones." I felt my own cheeks burn at his words. He wants me to stay? I couldn't help but feel slightly happy. The Doctor is quite a handsome man, and a good kisser. How could one refuse?

I said quietly "I would love to stay, thank you for letting me." He looked up, almost surprised. His face lit up, his eyes got bigger.

He grinned "Great! Now you tell me, Miss Jones. Where-" He pressed a button, the Tardis soft humming got faster.

"Do you" He pulled a lever, the floor began to shake. I felt excitement rise inside of me. Like someone had me on a leash but was letting me go.

"Want to" He pressed the enter key on the keyboard. The Siren noise began to start. I looked around as the Tardis began going faster and got brought to life. I grinned and followed him around the panel, laughing at his child like behavior.

"Go?" Suddenly the floor shook harder and I tripped, causing me to crash into him, his arms caught me and we both crashed into the controls. I blushed heavily, oh great. I quickly tried to get up, but I couldn't. His arms were still tightly wrapped around my waist.

I blushed "Sorry...I didn't mean to fall." Well obviously, the Doctor only smiled though, looking amused.

The Doctor said calmly "I hope you know that I care about you, a lot. Not...like a lot, lot. NO! Wait I care about you a lot, but not like...in...yeah." He grinned at me, as if to say he was done. Okay, this is just slightly awkward. I don't even know where he was born, or how old he is. What if he's a mad scientist that manage to create an aging machine to make him look younger...he could be 1000 years old! But his words still soothed me, even if he did stumble a little bit. I found it...somehow attractive. I always feel safe when he is around. I felt warm and loved. But he might just want to be friends?

I smiled nervously "I...I care about you to." He grinned at me, looking like the cat out of Alice in Wonderland.

The Doctor grinned "I'm glad you feel the same way, Emily." Without warning, he crashed his lips onto mine. Is anyone else getting a déjà vu? I could feel myself sinking into his arms, letting my body relax in his. His hands resting on my back, my hands slyly wrapped around his neck. Okay, feeling safe around his was an understatement. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself enjoy this moment. But Amy...she...seems to like him? Rory seemed so angry with the Doctor, maybe they did have a thing. And the Doctor is using me...as a distraction? I quickly pulled away, away from his warmth. I gasped slightly for breath, his eyes looked back at mine, looking confused. Those eye's seemed to look older, and duller.

I said "No." I pulled myself away from him and shook my head. He frowned at me and stood up straight.

"No?"

I nodded, Rory was right. I've fallen for him, and when I mean fallen. I mean the 'I feel like a teenager with their first crush and is obsessed with them' fallen. This is bad, very bad. I began to pace, thinking to myself.

I said "Was there anything going on between you and Amy?" I turned around and face him, the Doctor groaned and began to keep himself busy with the controls, looking like he was bored to death with the question.

The Doctor said "I'm changing course, hope you don't mind."

I said more urgently "Answer me, Doctor. You're so keen to...to be with me. Kissing me, when you've known me for about...3 days. But it's been so sudden; I want to know if you and Amy had something!" The Doctor started clicking away.

The Doctor said slightly annoyed "What has Rory been saying to you, Emily? Amy and me did not have a 'thing', okay?"

I said helplessly "Then why would he be so mad at you then?" The Doctor shrugged and the Tardis was once calm and peaceful again. Suddenly it hit me.

I said frowning "You think you're better than him?" The Doctor suddenly turned around and looked at me.

I continued "You think you're better than him because you've got this!" I pointed to the control panel. The Doctor began to walk towards me.

"Emily, that is not—"

I cut through his sentence "But your not though, at least Rory tells me the truth. You can't even tell me your real name, 'Doctor'! And I know why you don't tell anyone your real name, because you're running." The Doctor stopped, looking at me with a face which showed fear and hurt. He began to fidget with his fingers, looking around himself.

I said more calmly "I don't know what or who you are running from, but I know you and Amy pick fun at Rory, probably leaving him in the dark. You and Amy probably laugh and enjoy running from death. While Rory, all he ever wanted to be...was to be her wife. And I think, you've helped ruin that." Silence filled the room. The Doctor looked down, like a child who was told off.

I said "...And I refuse to let you use me, as a distraction or to get back at Amy." I quickly walked past him, feeling slightly guilty but I knew it had to be said. I felt as though a large pile of bricks was lifted off my chest. Suddenly his hand grabbed onto mine, and pulled me back. I span around and faced him; his face was inches away from mine. He looked angry and upset.

He said quietly with a hint of anger "Amy and I did **not** have a thing. In all truth, Amy tried to kiss me a few times but I didn't let her. Because I knew she had Rory back home. And I would never, never use you. So don't you ever think that, because you mean a lot to me."

"Is everything okay?" I looked up to see Amy, wearing a pair of shorts and a top. The Doctor stared into my eyes, I looked down, feeling exposed. I quickly walked past him.

"Emily...Emily we need to finish this!" I could hear his footsteps behind me. I have no idea where I am going. I could feel the tears rise up in my eyes; Amy frowned and started following us.

Amy said unsure "Ummm, have I become invisible or something?" I raced past her and into a hall, keep walking, I told myself.

"Amelia, I would like you to stay out of this."

"I've just lost Rory! Why are you running after her for?"

"Amelia not everything is about you! Rory made his choice!" The Tardis began to shake from under my feet, the sound of the siren getting louder, as if the Tardis was getting upset.

"He left me because of you!"

"I didn't do anything! I told you that I wasn't interested! But on no, you wouldn't listen!"

"Don't you dare blame this on me!"

Suddenly the lights of the Tardis went off, and the siren stopped. I paused for a moment and looked behind. The hall was gone, replaced with a brick wall. I gasped slightly...I must have got confused, I looked around, but there was only one hall, and now its blocked off. I gently placed my hands on the wall, its real. Cold and rough. I felt fear creep up inside of me, why would the Doctor do this? I...I didn't mean any real harm. I felt my breathing pick up, why me? Of all the people in the world (Or should I say, Universe.) It's me!

I yelled "Doctor! Please...this isn't funny!" I ran from left to right of the wall. No gaps, all of it was solid. I backed away, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck go up. This can't be good. The hall was almost black, I could hardly see anything. Suddenly, the sound of soft music could be heard.

"_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,"**_

I gasped and turned around, but there was nothing.

"_**How I wonder what you are."**_

Was that children singing?

"_**Up above the world so high,"**_

I called out "Who's there? Show yourself!" My hands began to tremble, I slowly walked forward into the dark hall.

"_**Like a diamond in the sky."**_

I walked forward; every inch of my body was telling me to run.

"_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,"**_

Why do I suddenly feel so dizzy. I blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. No, you've got to stay awake. My back began to slide down the wall, my eyes feeling heavier and everything seemed to go blurry. Suddenly there was a figure in front of me

I asked sleepily "Who...who are you?" Before I could help myself, everything turned black.

"_**Night, night." **_

_**A/N: Think we all know who it is :D I tried posting this last night, however it wouldn't work? :( I've had a really tough few months, school & Family problems and I've took those worries into writing. Please don't say anything negative, I've tried my best, and I hope it's enough for you all :D Thank you all, for your amazing support and reviews. Also, the next chapter will be a Darker Doctor, I'll unearth some of his past.. 5 reviews to update. I've really enjoyed writing this, also, YES Amy & Rory will at some point, get back together. And Emily and the Doctor aren't going to be...kissing that much (not that I know of) So, get ready for some sexual tension ;)xxxx Thanks & 5 Reviews to update **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. I only take credit for this writing & my OC, Emily. :) **

**A/N: I just want to say 'Thank You!' to everyone who is supporting me. Even when I didn't update for a month, I was still getting e-mails of people favouriting and reviewing! It makes me so happy, so thank you! :D I hope you all enjoy this Chapter, there will be spelling & gramming mistakes, BUT I am wr****iting during my exam leave and I'm trying to find time for this, so enjoy. **

**[The Doctor]**

Their voices rang through my head, all of them. Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane, Romana and so many more. Their voices were so clear, like crystal. What did they want? Only now are their faces starting to become clear, each and every one of them. Flashbacks of how I let them down, and how the pain was almost becoming unbearable. Maybe if I saved more people, the pain will go away...the guilt and failure. Suddenly something began to shake me.

"Doctor! Wake up!"

I gasped and flung my eyes open. I sat up and looked around, not recognising the room at first but then suddenly it hit me, its my room. I blinked a few times and noticed that my room looked...different. Then my eyes landed on the person who woke me, Emily. I sighed in relief, and rested my head on the headboard. My breathing was the only thing I could hear, my mind wanted to think and process my thoughts, but it is as if, it had burnt out. Something wrong, I can feel it. How did we even end up here?

"Doctor, are...are you okay?" I quickly jumped out of bed and onto the floor, still wearing clothes. Always a good sign.

I smiled "Me? Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about good old me."

Emily said quickly "Doctor, some thing s happened! I don t know what, but I woke up here and" I put my hand up and gently shushed her. I m not wearing my jacket, I looked around. Jackets...where do I keep my jackets?

I looked at Emily "...do you know where I ve left my jacket?" Her worried face soon turned into an annoyed one. I started to walked around the room, almost expecting it to appear. I must have left it in the control room, I normally take it off when it gets a bit hot. I picked up a bundle of clothes and checked underneath them for my jacket. I better check the control room, Amy and Rory will probably be wondering where we are. I went to the doors and put my hand on the door handle. Only when I pulled, nothing happened. I frowned and continued to try and open the door.

I muttered to myself "Its locked...why would it be locked though? You only lock a door when you don't want something to enter."

Emily demanded "Doctor! Please listen to me! Remember we were fighting and suddenly I was locked inside this hall, but then this...figure came towards me and I fell asleep." And woke up here! I ran my fingers across the wood and pressed my ear against the door. Nothing, silent.

I whispered to myself "Or something doesn't want someone to leave."

Emily declared "I woke up in your bed!" My eyebrows raised and slowly turned around and looked at her. She looked and seemed serious. I chuckled slightly and looked a few steps towards her.

I said slyly "My...my bed?" Emily rolled her eyes and got up, something about her is different. I can t quite put my finger on it.

Emily blushed "I-I-I woke up besides you, we were cuddling." Forget the jacket.

I grinned "Cuddling? Oh well, it s always nice to start the day with a cuddle." She blushed harder and took a step towards me.

She said quietly "But you were muttering in your sleep and then I noticed this." She held her hand up, a silver ring. I frowned and took her hand in mine. The ring had a circular head, the head was a dark blue with shades of silver, then it had different silver shaped circles on it, each circle had a black coloured design on it, I ran my finger over the ring. I remember this ring from somewhere...but where?

Emily choked out "Then I noticed...you had the same one." I snapped my eyes up to her, same rings? I looked down at my hand, and there it was. They were exactly the same, even the patterned circles were the same, and they were on the same finger. Our left hand. I felt my hearts stop, this looked like- oh no. I looked up and Emily avoided my gaze.

I frowned "But when did we? I mean, how could this have happened?" I looked around my room and now I noticed what had changed. Yes, my clothes were in the room, so was my other stuff. But so was Emily's. The bundle of clothes I moved, was Emily's jeans. Everything was starting to come together. There was a picture of us on the night stand, on...Earth? Is Emily wearing a white dress? Its a...wedding photo!

I said timidly "So...we...are..m-m-m-m" The words didn't come out, I couldn't help but look at our rings.

Emily said shyly "Married." We didn't look at each other, I've never liked awkward silences. My brain was trying to figure out how this happened but she was right. We did argue but...how did we end up here? Emily sat back down on my bed- wait. Our bed. I then noticed that tears were rising in her eyes.

She sobbed "Oh god!" She covered her face with her hands and started crying. I sighed and sat besides her, this is my fault. Whatever caused the Tardis to shut down, has caused this. I gently put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to me, Emily nuzzled her head into my neck and hugged me. I could feel her tears dampen my shirt, I've let her down. I was suppose to protect her and now we're in this mess. I could almost feel the fear coming off her, she wrapped her arm around my waist. I gently stroked her hair, and gently rocked her back and forth.

I whispered "I promise you, Emily. I'm going to get us out of this mess." I then kissed her hair and squeezed her to give her some reassurance. Emily looked up and sniffed, her eyes bloodshot and puffy looking.

Emily muttered "It's not the thought of being married to you thats scary...its the thought of who put us here...they're not stupid, Doctor. They can hurt us." She hugged me slightly tighter.

I said calmly "They must be pretty stupid to mess with me. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. And thanks, being married to you so far has been a ball." Emily sniffed slightly, smiling. She pulled away from my embrace. Our eyes locked and everything seemed to slow down, almost as if all of the planets had stopped spinning and the suns had stopped burning.

Emily blushed and whispered "Thank you, Doctor." Her hand slid into mine, I smiled back at her. The whole situation was long forgotten as I was captured in her beautiful ocean eyes. Suddenly the whole room turned dark.

**[Emily]**

"Rather cute I must say."

I gasped and looked up, there he was again! The man! I felt as if my whole body had gone into shock. My heart was racing and my eyes went wide as I looked at the figure in front of us. The man was had a washed out complexion with light blue eyes. His hair was a light brown, and he seemed to be of a rather short height. But that didn't stop him from being intimidating, his eyes seemed cold and hard, making me shiver. The Doctor stood up and I noticed his fists were clenched so tight that they had turned white. The Doctor towered over the mysterious man, but they didn't seem to scare the man off.

The man smiled "Almost as if you were a-" His eyes snapped to mine, a sinister smile appeared on his lips.

"...a married couple." I shivered at his voice, wanting nothing more than to be miles away from him. Or should I say light years. The Doctor walked towards him, looking at him up and down, as if he was trying to read him.

The Doctor snarled "Who are you?" The man suddenly disappeared and I looked to my side and saw him sitting besides me, I gasped and stood up. He laughed gently and leaned back, as if he was relaxing.

The man grinned "Oh who I'm I? Well I believe the only question anyone should be asking is...Doctor who?" He disappeared again, I started to breath heavily, oh God. This wasn't just some mad alien, this was...an alien who wanted to mess with my head. The Doctor looked around, just as alert as I was. He stood besides me and every second that pasted felt like an hour. Suddenly the Doctor put his hand in mine, it gave me some comfort, knowing he was here. He held onto my hand tight, and looked around.

The Doctor said looking around "It's going to be okay, nothing is going to-"

"Happen?" Suddenly he appeared again, I jumped out of shock and quickly took a few steps back. The man walked towards me, he had the same bow tie and shirt. But the Doctor had a pink salmon coloured shirt, a red tie, and red braces with black boots and jeans. However this man had the same clothes as the Doctor, but instead of red. It was blue, he also had on what looks like the Doctors tweed jacket. Why is he looking like the Doctor? The man stood a few inches away from me.

The Doctor growled "Who are you and what have you done?" His voice was low and dangerous, making me even feel threatened.

"Well, since your the Time Lord, lets call me the Dream Lord." Dream Lord...that doesn't sound good. Suddenly the Doctor threw a piece of paper from his trouser pocket at this Dream Lord, but somehow the paper went flying through the man's body, my eyes went wide and my hand was on my mouth. H-h-how did that happen? I felt my body slightly shake, this...this can't be real. But then again, a working time machine, enough said. The Doctor stood in front of me, and glared at the man.

The Dream Lord chuckled "Really; I'd loved to be impressed but its in the name really. Dream Lord, not quite there. Thinking something real but you're never sure until you wake up. Well if you ever wake up that is. Unlike yours 'Doctor' I don't think you've got a medical degree, do you?" The Doctor glared at the man in plain hate, it almost scared me seeing that look on his face. It was like thunder. The Doctor walked around a little, never breaking eye contact with the Dream Lord. I held my breath as the tension got thicker.

The Doctor asked "What do you think _**that**_ is, Emily?" The Dream Lord's eyes looked at mine, he didn't look like an evil alien or one that would be playing this sort of game. There was something about his face that made him look slightly friendly, now that I've had a longer to look at it. Must be his rounded face, makes him look softer and kinder. So was his appearance of an older man. but I knew he was far from it.

I said timidly "Dream Lord? So he can create...illusions? Things that aren't happening but he's trying to trick you into thinking they are?" I took a step forward, but still staying behind the Doctor. I stared at the man in more detail.

I added "He made us fall asleep and now trying to trick us into thinking, this is our future life. But even though he can create dreams and illusions, he can't actually time travel, so he doesn't know our future. So...we must still be asleep on the Tardis and this is a dream itself."

The Dream Lord grinned "I would keep that one, Doctor. She's a bright penny. Unlike that Rose you used to travel with...shame what happened to her. And what happened to the rest of them." I frowned, there's been others? The Doctor took a step forward, the Dream Lord must have hit a nerve, a big one.

I frowned "What happened to the others?" Before the Dream Lord could reply, the Doctor spoke.

The Doctor protectively "Don't talk to him, Emily. He's nothing but a fool." The Dream Lord laughed, the wrinkles on his face were more obvious and his pearly white teeth showed.

The Dream Lord smirked "I'm the fool? If anyone's the fool Doctor then, it's Emily." The fear that I felt had suddenly disappeared, I looked at the Doctor then at the Dream Lord. It was almost like a stare down. Suddenly he disappeared again, only to stand right in front of me. I jumped only slightly, feeling more brave than I did before.

I stared directly in his eyes "How I'm I the fool?" The Dream Lord leaned forward, grinning. He's not real, he's not real, he's not real. I kept chanting to myself.

The Dream Lord taunted "Because you think he cares about you, that you're going to live happily ever after. But the Doctor isn't that good at romance, he likes his companions..." His eyes looked up and down me.

"Young." I felt sick, and even a tiny bit betrayed but I shouldn't even be listening to this man. He's trying to turn me against the Doctor and I won't let that happen. We stared at each other for a moment longer then he walked towards the Doctor.

"And the saddest part is, that you call yourself a Time Lord. But all you've been doing is messing up time itself. Tearing bits out of it with your claws and picking up Earth girls along the way. You've destroyed planets and species, and yet. Your still able to get up in the morning, you try and cover up your guilt and shame. By trying to save people that you don't even know. Emily is just apart of that." I felt tears rise up in my eyes; what is he talking about?

The Doctor stated "You can have a go at me all you want, but leave Emily out of this. If you want to have a pathetic little fight over whatever grudge you may have against me, then do so, but don't bring her into it." But the Dream Lord just ignored the Doctor's request.

The Dream Lord grinned complaisantly "And he's even killed his own kind, hundreds and thousands of them. You could even say his entire race." But the Doctor's human? How could he have killed a whole race when there still is billions of us on the planet? The Dream Lord seemed to have noticed my confusion.

The Dream Lord chuckled "Ohhh, so you haven't told her. Guess he hasn't told you Rule Number 1? I'm surprised Doctor, not telling your wife everything there is to know about you." Just as he said that, I noticed that my ring was shimmering. The dark blue suddenly had white sparkles in it, almost like stars shimmering in space. I glanced at the Doctors and noticed his was doing it too, but he was to consumed to realise his ring was doing the same. Why is it doing that? Our we making a connecting? Is that a signal that we need each other?

The Doctor threatened him "You have no right to just do this to her! You better watch yourself because after I beat you, which I will. I will tear you down until there is nothing left." I looked at the Doctor and watched him protect me. I would have smiled but it didn't seem like the right time. But this just shows me that he...that he does care for me. I gasped a little to myself, I've...I've had this all wrong.

The Dream Lord smiled "I didn't bring her into this, you did. She is your companion with you, its your responsibility to look after them and...well you've never been that good at keeping them safe, Doctor." But he's the Doctor, like**_ the_ **Doctor. I mean, Amy looks up to him and he's so smart and caring. He couldn't have done any of these things.

The Dream Lord smiled synthetically at me "You love him, I know you do. A tall dark handsome hero rescues you in your time of need. And comes with a time travelling Police Box. And don't try and deny it, I've seen your dreams. They're not the smutty ones Amy has...yours seem more...shall we say; realistic." The Dream Lord sat down on the bed and crossed his legs over, I wanted nothing more than to punch that smug look on his face. I can't believe he can enter my dreams. I feel like such a fool, letting myself believe I wasn't going to run into some sort of trouble. I suddenly felt quite hot and dizzy. The feeling of sickness over came me, I gasped and felt myself almost lose balance. I could hear the children singing again, their voices soft and pleasant.

I whispered "Doctor...help."

The Doctor turned around and looked at me, his hair was all over his face and he looked worried and scared. I felt my heart clench as I saw that painful expression on his face. I suddenly felt quite sleepy and my legs felt weak and heavy, then my legs gave way. The Doctor quickly caught me in his arms, I blinked slowly, my eyelids feeling heavy.

The Doctor said quickly "Emily? What's wrong?" I felt his cold hand on my forehead, I started to close my eyes but the Doctor started to shake me, trying to keep me conscious.

The Doctor yelled at him "What did you do to her?" The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and hovered it over my body. I could just hear the slight buzz noise coming from it. I could see his eyes looking frantically over me.

The Dream Lord announced "And the famous Time Lord returns the feelings." The Dream Lord stood up and walked around us, then I noticed the Doctor looking tired. Oh no. Are we dying? Is this the end? The Doctor crashed besides me, I could tell he was fighting to stay awake. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. The fear starting to over come me. I didn't want to leave him.

I whispered "Doctor?" The Doctor grabbed hold of my hand and pushed himself up with a great deal of effort. He held my hand close to his chest, I could feel his heart beating.

The Doctor said quickly "I promise you, Emily. Whatever happens I'm going to save you from this. I'm going to help you. But you have to trust me." The Dream Lord grinned and went on his knees besides us.

The Dream Lord smiled "This is what you have to do, pick the future you think is most likely to happen, this one. A happy married couple or the next one which your about to see. If you pick the wrong one, you'll both die in the dream. However if you pick the correct one, you will return to the correct year and live." I groaned and felt my head crash against the ground.

_Then everything turned _**black...**

***Add dramatic music here* I apologise for mistakes, but I'm on exam leave. So...pretty stressed out :( But please review and tell me your ideas. Also if you would care to help me on their next 'dream situation' then please, share! However, thank you for reading, means the world to me :) P.S; I miss Doctor Who episodes! :( xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Through A Time Travellers Eyes- Chapter 10**

"MISS JONES?!"

I mumbled in response to the person speaking. God, I'm tired. What did I even do last night? I slowly opened my eyes, only to be welcomed by a busy room. A classroom to be exact, I felt my face beginning to frown. My head was leaning against a wooden desk with a few hardback books in front of me. What I'm I doing here? I quickly looked to my left and right to see...students? I looked around the room to see who could have called my name. But there was no one I recognised, the room had about 20 people in it and there was a lecturer in front of a chalk board looking at me. He had thick rimmed glasses on with a brown jumper and black trousers. And he didn't look happy in the slightest.

He asked in a sarcastic voice "Miss Jones, do you think its appropriate to take a nap in my class?" No? Yes? Was it a trick question? People- or should I say students, started looking at me. I felt my heart begin to beat faster and my palms getting hotter.

I answered "Errmmm...no sir?" He studied me for a second longer before turning away. Where I'm I?! I looked around the room desperately for sign and then it hit me.

Students.

Lecturer.

Books.

I'M AT UNIVERISTY!

My eyes widened and I suddenly acted like I was 007. How in Gods name did I get here? I looked at the board to see the words written in chalk "Ramesses II" I'm in a History class. At University. This was like my High School dream. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down. Dream...that rings a bell. Someone's missing. I looked around, who though? I looked down to my left hand, shouldn't there not be a ring on that finger? Some thing's missing, but what?

The Professor continued "Now we all know Ramesses II was born in 1303 BC and is often regarded as the greatest Pharaoh of then all, now with reference to the secondary written source in front of you, tell me why. Yes Mr Rodgers?" My ears blocked out the sound of discussing voices as I felt my body freeze. Something is missing or is it someone? Maybe I'm just having one of those days, perhaps I had too much to drink last night? I rubbed my forehead and tried to think straight. I should probably excuse myself and go to my room, I need to lie down. Suddenly the classroom door slams open, only to reveal the Doctor.

I whispered "Doctor?!" I couldn't help but sign in relief, I thought I signed into University and had a severe case of memory lose. He is eyes scanned the room then he noticed me.

The Professor snapped "And what time do you call this, Doctor?" The Doctor looked rather sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

The Doctor said "Sorry, Sir. Slept in...studying and...such." Oh god! My mind was racing with questions and I wanted to know every answer to them. There was an empty seat besides me and I quickly patted it, letting him know to sit besides me. The Doctor raced up the steps and sat besides me, looking relieved himself.

I said quickly "You have no idea how glad I am to see you! I thought I was in University but I suddenly just forgot ever going and- I'm just...like...what even happened?!" The Doctor began picking up my books and flicking through them. I frowned at him, what is he doing? The Doctor then took out that screwdriver thing and waving it about.

I muttered to him "Doctor! Answer me!"

He leaned forward and muttered "I'm a time traveller and I didn't know most of this stuff about Ramesses II"... are you being serious?! I looked at him desperately, please tell me you are joking.

I mumbled "You are unbelievable! This isn't our time line! And you could meet Ramesses II any day of the week!" The Doctor sighed and sunk in his chair, only then did I notice what he was wearing. A white shirt which looked tight on his skin, dark blue jeans, black blazer and those black boots of his. He looked...attractive? Wait! If this is a dream then isn't he not supposed to look attractive?

The Doctor said "Okay your right, not the best time for jokes. You do remember the last...'dream' right?" I nodded and looked down, Christ! Forget him! What I'm I wearing? A light denim jacket, white short, black tights, black boots and a dark denim top. When did I ever mix denim together? This is a dream all right! But the last dream, it seems like it happened ages ago. I can only remember certain bits of it. I suddenly felt quite selfish and horrible. The Doctor, he never left my side. I felt a smile on my lips and slowly looked up to meet his eyes. He looked slightly scared and unsure himself. I slowly put my hand in his, and took in a deep breath.

"You never left my side and you stayed besides me when that...'man' was there. Thank you, it means a lot." His sudden unsure and childish look disappeared, he smiled and he held his hand tight in mine.

The Doctor grinned "That's what I'm here for. The good old Doctor" I had the urge to hug him-

"Doctor and Miss Jones! Your personal life stays outside of class!" I jumped slightly and looked up to see the Professor glaring at us. I then realised we were holding hands on The Doctors desk, his hand was so warm though. I didn't want to let go.

The Doctor replied "Sorry, Sir." The professor nodded and started writing on the board again. The Doctor lifted my hand up and kissed the back of my hand. I felt sparks and butterflies in my stomach, his eyes met mine again. He then looked at my hand, as if he was trying to remember something. He then snapped out of it and smiled at me.

The Doctor whispered "We're going to get out of this, I promise." I nodded, smiling at him. He let go of my hand and looked around the room

He said to me "Remember, we are suppose to pick the most likely future, this one. The whole student life or the...the last one." A blush appeared on his cheeks and I didn't blame him. But I can't admit to him or to anyone else that us being married and being together would be the most likely one. That makes me look kind of desperate and what if he doesn't feel the same? And here I thought that travelling would be fun and easy. I suddenly noticed that the Doctor was looking at me, expecting me to ask questions. I let out a sign and leaned back

I asked "Where is he? I thought he would...try to talk to us. Try and make this even more confusing." The Doctor smiled, his hair flopping slightly to the side.

The Doctor answered "He'll probably turn up when he gets bored. Well, I know how he ticks and he will make this seem like its real—which of course it could be. You need to pick one of these 'possible futures' and I can't pick for you, that's for you to do." He sighed and looked at me with those big blue eyes of his.

He continued "And only you can decide." I felt my heart sink, he's right. And I'm starting to hate it when he's right. What if I pick the wrong one? It will be my fault. I felt the shivers run down my back, I can't mess this up.

I bit my lip "We're in a lot of danger now, aren't we? We've got this Dream Lord who's messing with our heads and remember what he said if I pick the wrong one? He said-"

"If you pick the wrong one, you'll die in the dream"

My head shot up to see the Dream Lord standing sitting in the desk besides me, I quickly jerked out of my seat. Knocking my books and paper in the process. The Dream Lord was in the same clothes as he was in last time. He grinned, looking like this was an everyday scenario. I want to go home, I want to get away from all of this bloody travelling. But I still felt frightened towards him, he was intimidating. The Doctor stood besides me, not looking scared in the slightest. But I knew that a part of him must be scared. He's human, how can he not be scared? The Doctor took a few steps towards him and put his hands on his desk and leaned forward.

The Doctor warned "Stop this now, I'm giving you a chance." I took this opportunity to look at everyone in the room. Some had left and others joined. The Professor seemed to have forgotten about us and he continued talking to his class. Ramesses II. I've never studied him. I looked around the room, no windows but lots of propaganda posters from WW1 and WW2. I guess it sets the mood.

The Dream Lord smirked "Or what? What is the great Doctor going to do? Or what **can** you do?" He said we would die if I picked the wrong one, how could I die here? Well we're in a building so a fire or maybe a bomb? I turned around, maybe I should try and communicate with this Dream Lord. He is the one in control.

I asked "Why are you doing this?" His eyes left the Doctors and he looked at me, he leaned back and put his feet on the desk. The Doctor looked like he wanted to punch him or do any sort of injury. His fists were clenched so tight his hands turned white. His chest rising and falling faster and that certain look in his eye, the one that I wouldn't like to mess with.

The Dream Lord smiled "Why do you think?" I heard a group of students laugh a few seats away from us. Laughter. Emotion.

I answered "Well, your not real. And seeing people express emotion and feelings must be hard. Because you can't do that. Your stone compared to them. So you want to mess with their emotions make them feel the worst ones; pain, fear, jealous and guilt. And trust me, your not going to get away with this one."

The Dream Lord laughed "Oh, Doctor. You picked a good one here. Well done, you always did pick the smart ones. But never ones you could stand by."

I snapped at him "I'm not something you can just pick up and take!" How dare he! He makes me sound like an object.

The Dream Lord smiled "But the Doctor did." He stood up and stood in front of me, I held my ground.

The Dream Lord leaned forward and whispered "I bet you met him randomly, this tall dark stranger willing to show you the stars. And you went with him, and you asked him questions but he never give you a straight answer, did he? But he swept you off in his time machine...and he took you." I felt my body tense up as each of his words were like salt rubbed into wounds. I wanted to slap that smug look off his face, but I have to remember that he isn't real, and he never will be.

The Doctor said "Emily, step away from him." The Doctor edged closer, clearly not comfortable with the Dream Lord being this close to me.

I said "This is the most likely future because I don't see myself marrying him." The Dream Lord looked slightly surprised, his eyebrows were raised.

He said "Oh, you don't see your self marrying him, then what do you see happening?" I thought for a second, what would happen?

I tried to sound convincing "I think after a while I'll return home. Back to my normal life and finish school and get a job. Settle down and find someone...have kids and such. I don't think I could see myself travelling for the rest of my life." The Dream Lord smiled, looking like he had won something.

He laughed "Hear that Doctor?" My gaze left the Dream Lords and looked at the Doctor. He looked hurt, like he had been crushed. I felt my heart ache, I didn't want to hurt anyone.

He continued "She doesn't want to be with a sad, pathetic little thing that you are. You aren't safe to be around. Planets and species are terrified of you, Doctor. You've destroyed galaxies and races and you think helping a few earthly people will cover up your guilt." He then stood in front of the Doctor.

"But it won't and it never will." The Doctor didn't stand tall and proud like he once did. Now he looked like a wound that had been opened.

I frowned "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong! Now take us back to the Tardis" It is called the Tardis, isn't it?

The Dream Lord leaned back "So you pick this dream as the most likely future?" The Doctor rushed to my side, blocking the view of the Dream Lord.

The Doctor said "Emily, think this through, if you pick the wrong one then that's it."

I said softly "Trust me." The Doctor looked at me, and I knew that he doubted me. The Doctor turned around and looked at the Dream Lord, who was smirking.

The Doctor sighed "You heard her." His voice was cold, something I wasn't used to. No, I didn't want to hurt him and I didn't want him to think I was a bad person. The Dream Lord suddenly disappeared and then reappeared at the chalk board. The students and the professor were gone, so were the books and the posters. The room was blank

The Dream Lord said "As I said Doctor." The Doctor looked at him with hate written all over his face.

The Dream Lord smirked "You pick them well."

I said "Doctor I'm-" Then I suddenly crashed to the floor.

**[Amy- Tardis]**

I sat on the white leather seats listening to the Tardis humming softly. I need to see Rory, why I'm I always blaming him for something that isn't his fault? I groaned and looked at the machine working, where is Emily and the Doctor? They've been away for hours now, I hope their not doing what I think their doing. My face frowned at the very thought, that's just...disgusting. I then realised that I didn't feel jealousy at the thought of them being together. In fact, I think I'm okay with it. But I'm not okay being without Rory. Right that's it, I need to find Rory! I stood up, and marched towards the control panel...now how do I work this? I looked at the buttons and levers, what if I fly the Tardis into a supernova or a black hole? I suddenly remembered the Doctor pressing a button to go to the last location. It was a red button. I scanned the controls and a bright red button caught my eye.

I said hopefully "Lets see how this works" I pressed the button and suddenly the whole room was spinning. I can never get use to this travel. I gripped onto the railing as the Tardis hummed louder and louder, the room getting brighter. She then came to a halt, I sighed in relief. I slowly went down the steps and opened the door, to see Rory sitting on a bench. Still in the same clothes?

I yelled "Rory!" I ran out the Tardis and hugged him as tight as I could.

I said "I missed you so much! I know its only been a few hours but I just-" I pulled away to looked at him. His soft features and that...nose of his. How could one resist?

I smiled "I love you." I crashed my lips onto his, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, making me smile. We pulled away, probably grinning like idiots.

Rory smiled "I love you too...but seriously I think maybe we should get you a punching bag." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I grinned "Good idea, come on." I took his hand and led him back to the Tardis.

"The Doctor and Emily have vanished somewhere arguing so I think we have the place to ourselves." We entered the Tardis, it was a lot warmer than outside.

Rory smirked "I see what you're getting at, come here." He grabbed me and pulled me against him, making me giggle.

"Emily leave it!"

"Doctor!"

We quickly pulled apart trying not to look guilty. The Doctor came running up to the controls and quickly keyed in our next destination. The Doctor looked angry, very angry. While Emily looked like she's just been hit by a bus.

Rory asked "What are you two wearing?" I then noticed their clothes and couldn't help but chuckle.

Emily asked the Doctor "Look, I picked the right dream! We're alive!" The Doctor slowly looked at her. A million emotions can be seen through that man's eyes.

The Doctor said "That isn't the point! You...You...Oh forget it. Get your stuff I'm taking you home." Emily suddenly looked even more hurt. I quickly walked up to them and I heard Rory's footsteps besides mine.

I asked "What happened? Doctor, why does she have to go home." The Doctor looked at Emily, me and then Rory. He then sighed and leaned against his beloved Tardis, his eyes closed.

"I'm dangerous, you all should be home. You've all nearly been killed because of me! I can't live with one of your deaths on my conscience!" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

I joked "Come on, Doc. I'm used to it, sure it might give me wrinkles sooner but its worth it."

Rory added "Yeah...I mean, its not too bad. And you always come back for us, your our friend." The Doctor sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

He said "But I'm not even travelling anymore...I'm running. I don't even know what I'm running from. I'm old, useless and pathetic." He sank into one of the chairs and never have I seen him so low. I frowned at him, I didn't like this Doctor.

I asked "Emily, what happened?" She looked at me then at the Doctor.

She said quietly "I don't know...there was this Dream Lord and...its a long story. The main this is that we got out of this alive."

**[The Doctor]**

For some reason I wasn't satisfied that we got out alive. I knew that she should have picked the one she did for the possible future. But it still hurt, and it shouldn't. I'm an old man, and she is young and pure. While the Dream Lord was right. People are scared of me, and I didn't even want them to be. I just became that person that swept through and ruined planets and galaxies because I thought they were dangerous, but all along I've been the dangerous one. I've torn stars apart and not blinked, when did I become so...robotic? But I'm not human either, I'm not run by emotions or feelings. I sighed and looked up to them looking at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That's what I wanted to say but what was the point? They've heard it, and the words are dull and meaningless. Just like me.

I smiled "Where will be go next? Don't worry Emily, you can stay." I jumped up and skipped to my controls and started to figure out where to go. I could feel their eyes burn a hole in my skin.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Me? Of course I'm okay...I'm the Doctor.

I smiled "Oh, Pond I'm fine. Isn't a man not allowed a moment of weakness. Now, I believe you and Rory have to sort yourselves out so go nuts." I kissed Amy's forehead and smiled at Rory before pulling the lever and the comforting sound of the Tardis moving filled my ears. My good old girl.

Amy whispered "We should probably leave him." I heard their footsteps get quieter and quieter. I looked at the monitor in front of me seeing planets and solar systems. They look the same now. I remember when I first started the adrenaline was so strong and real. But now, they all look boring and blank. But in reality they're beautiful and precious. I've lost seeing the beauty of things throughout the years and it hurt.

"Doctor?" I closed my eyes and hung my head. That's a subject I didn't want to touch upon right now. I opened my eyes to see an old man look back at me, smile you old fool. I turned around and smiled.

I smiled "Yes Emily, not going to bed?" Emily stood in front of me, looking rather awkward. She stood besides me, folding her arms. I looked down and let her scent calm me. Why is this happening? I never like getting close to my companions, it has always ended in tears.

She whispered "I'm sorry." I lifted my head and looked at her, its strange hearing someone else say those words that I'm so used to saying.

I smiled slightly "I'm sorry too." Her eyes met mine, god they were so bright. As bright as a burning sun.

Emily said "I don't think I can repay you for what you did for me. I know you keep saying that your meant to do that 'cause your the Doctor'. But no one forced you to, and I don't understand what the Dream Lord was saying about you, but I believe that you're a good man." I chuckled, good old humans.

I replied "Well, thank you. And I believe that your a good person too. And I want you to stay, I got lost in my anger and I was scared." I suddenly felt like a school boy being told off by the Head Teacher.

Emily chuckled "I was scared too and angry. But in the end, we made it. To be honest we make a pretty good team." I smiled and crossed my arms across my chest, leaning back. Our shoulders were touching and the room was quiet and peaceful.

I grinned "We do, lets hope we won't be seeing that Dream Lord again."

Emily asked "Do you know the Dream Lord? He knows- well he seems to know a lot about you." Again asking a question which I can't give a straight answer too.

I sighed "You know the Tardis is a powerful machine, sometimes there can be dark stuff in the universe and...it can influence certain people to do things. And the Dream Lord isn't a real person, he's someone...made up. Caused by this dark stuff...I guess." I turned to look at Emily, she had a rather large smile on her face.

Emily smirked "Well the Dream Lord was right about one thing, you never give me a straight answer, however. I'm going to my bed, at least I can sleep in peace knowing I won't be attacked in my dreams." I laughed softly and nodded. I got up and so did Emily, the awkward silence only lasted for a few seconds then she blushed, laughing nervously. Emily then went on her tiptoes and hugged me. I blinked a few times, maybe kissing your companion is too forward, going slow perhaps? I smiled and hugged her back, nuzzling into her.

I sighed "Sleep well." She pulled away and smiled.

"You too, Doctor." She then placed a soft kiss on my cheek before smiling at me and walked up the stairs and left. I touched my cheek gently and grinned. Slow. Yeah I can do that. I turned to my beloved machine.

"Slow...yes the Doctor can do slow! Oh yes he can!" I twirled around, feeling like I had a new amount of energy. I pushed every button and pulled every lever then the Tardis took off, spinning off into space. I jumped down the steps and opened the doors to see millions of colours. Planets, galaxies, solar systems. Everything. Then it hit me.

**Everything looked beautiful again...**

**A/N: The reason I haven't updated in almost 4 months is because I sat my exams and I PASSED ALL OF THEM! I didn't update because I was studying really hard so I can sit my Highers this year. I really hope you understand :) I watched the new Doctor Who episode and it was really good. Hope you all enjoy this chapter its my biggest at 4,225 words! :) 5 Reviews to update, thank you for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The reason I'm putting in an author's note at the start is because I uploaded this last night but for some reason all of the fullstops, quotations, apostrophes and commas were taken out. I spent last night re-adding them, only to find out they were taken out again. I got angry and deleted the chapter, because I don't want to upload something that I'm not proud of. So I've downloaded WordPerfect and its...well perfect. This is 4,603 words, so please enjoy :) Thank you and please review & favourite, means the world to me :) 3 **

**[Emily]**

I walked up the stairs to the control panel to see the Tardis humming softly, I yawned and sat on one of the seats. It was 10am and everyone else seemed to be busy or still sleeping, I couldn't sleep though. I kept having a nightmare about my...normal life. Back at home with John and when he hit me. I shivered at the thought, I really don't know how I managed to survive back there. But maybe I couldn't survive, and that's why the Doctor saved me. Maybe saved isn't the right word. I gazed at the Tardis doors, too afraid to open them when we were still traveling. The Doctor tells me its safe and all but it doesn't sit right with me. I smiled slightly and suddenly the Tardis stopped humming and it turned silent. I frowned and looked up, that's odd. I stood up and walked towards the console.

I muttered to myself "Now what's wrong with you?" I put my hand on the console and thought, the Tardis is never this quiet, well not when the Doctor is steering her. He does call it a 'her' doesn't he? I smirked and suddenly became focused on something. A yellow button caught my eye, why does it look so different from everything else? I slowly put my hand towards it, and pressed the button. Then everything turned black. I felt my eyes go wide. What. Did. I. Do?! I looked around, everyone is probably awake now, the Doctor is going to kill me.

I whispered "Why me?!" I then pulled a red lever and turned something that looked like a tap handle. Strange. I then repressed the yellow button and the lights went on again. Thank God. I leaned against the railings. Breathing slightly faster. I could not...drive one of these. Then the Tardis started humming again. I looked up, oh. I smirked and walked around with a slight swag.

I smirked "Who just go the Tardis working again? Oh yeah! ME!" I did a sheepish laugh and tried to look bashful. I have to get one of these, probably hard to make though. I then turned around (Okay! I spun around!) Only to see the Doctor staring at me, with a pair of goggles on. I froze like a statue and looked at him with wide eyes. He had a sort of grin on his face, please tell me he didn't see that!

The Doctor grinned "Ah! You got her going again!" He walked up to the console and looked at it, with a thinking face. Why is he still wearing a bow-tie? I guess it's kind of cute, still sort of weird though.

I said "Ermmmm, just by luck." The Doctor smiled and nodded, taking his goggles off. He (for once) didn't have his tweed jacket on, but now I could fully see his braces and he went for blue today.

I asked "So, what's with the goggles?"

The Doctor smiled "Ah, I was trying to fix a slight problem Amy and Rory want to redecorate their bedroom so I was redesigning them. They want to loose the bunk-beds which I think is dumb because, well." He then leaned against the console looking far too casual.

"It's a bed...with a ladder! They're amazing! But I guess it's their room...would you like me to change yours?" My room? It seemed okay to me. Well its massive compared to my box like room back at home.

I smiled "No thanks, I'm fine with mine the way it is." The Doctor nodded and went to the other side of the console. He still hasn't told me how he found this machine, I mean. Its beautiful and incredible, did he make it? Buy it? Steal it? I guess he couldn't steal it if he didn't know how to work it. I smiled and ran my fingers across the buttons and keys, I wonder how far into time and space it could travel.

The Doctor smiled "You seem to like the good old girl here." I looked up, breaking my chain of thoughts. I suddenly felt quite embarrassed was it that obvious?

I chuckled "Well, 'she' is a very impress piece of work. Something that I've never seen before." The Doctor grinned and stepped besides me, looking slightly bashful himself.

The Doctor leaned forward and said "Want to fly her?" My eyes snapped to his? Fly...his Tardis? I laughed nervously, backing away.

I joked "I might...fly the Tardis into a black hole or something." The Doctor laughed and took my hand and placed it on a lever.

The Doctor smiled "I don't have a plan to go anywhere. So, you can decide." He then gently put his hand in mine and placed my hand on the lever. I felt my heart race, I could mess this up, I doubt they're selling these machines on Ebay. He then pulled my hand on the lever making the Tardis hum faster and everything got brighter. I looked around feeling like I was in a dream.

I looked up at him "You trust me?" The Doctor suddenly looked up from his monitor, his forehead frowned. Did I touch a nerve? My smile fell and I slowly walked towards him.

I asked gently "Doctor...Did I say something to upset you?" His eyes stared into space and then he blinked a few times and smiled.

He said breathlessly "Yes Jones, I trust you." He smiled at me, though I could tell it was forced. I bite my lip slightly, I knew I would ruin it. The Doctor nudged me with his shoulder and stood besides me.

The Doctor smiled more cheerfully "I'm fine, Emily. Really I am, its just...well its nothing. Come on! I said you could fly the Tardis now show me what you got!" I laughed nervously, forgetting what happened. I looked over the console and waited for something to stand out to me.

**[Doctor]**

I took a step back and leaned on the railings, trust me. Why? Oh god why? I watched Emily ponder over the controls before her slim finger pressed a blue button. I heard the monitor fill in data and information. She's guessing and yet she's brilliant at it. I smiled at her, but she didn't notice, to busy indulging in the Tardis's charm, and who wouldn't? That why I stole- I mean 'borrowed' her in the first place. Trust me. Two simple words that opened every wound in my body. I told them to trust me, and they left. But not by choice or because they wanted to, because they were made to. Their life's in my hand and I forget that I'm to protect them. But yet I tell them to trust me, and even though they keep leaving and getting killed, I keep telling them. Trust me.

"You okay there Doctor?" I looked up, Emily was now in the full swing of things and the Tardis was humming peacefully and looking at the monitor, we were flying smoothly. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

I smiled "You, Emily Jones are a natural." Emily blushed slightly and chuckled, she took a step back to admire her work. I stood besides her, and I watched the spark in her eye shine and glimmer. Oh why did I have to loose that?

Emily smiled "You really don't mind me flying the Tardis?" I laughed slightly and shrugged, I could hear Amy and Rory jogging down the stairs.

I smiled "As long as she doesn't explode then I think your free to give her a little trip now and again."

Emily smiled "Thank you, Doctor." Suddenly there was a loud thud and I turned around to see an awkward Amy and Rory. I frowned and raised an eyebrow at Amy who wasn't making eye contact with me. I crossed my arms and walked towards them, Rory was already trying to walk away but Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him besides her. She was whispering quickly to him. I stood in front of them.

I said "Everything okay, Ponds?" Rory shifted uncomfortably besides Amy, who was looking ambitious.

Rory said quickly "Everything is spot on! W-w-w-we are fine, thank you. Amy lets go and get something to eat! Come on!" Rory was about to walk away before Amy stomped on his foot, giving him a glare. Only a man would receive that glare once and know to stop it or risk his life.

Amy smiled "Oh Doctor, my favourite Doctor! My raggedy Doctor!" What the?

I grinned "What Pond, what do you want?" Amy put her arm around my shoulder and smiled at me.

Amy grinned "Did you change the bedroom?"

I chuckled "Yes Pond, I did. No more bunk beds for you." Amy grinned and hugged me, I noticed Rory looked slightly too relieved.

Amy chuckled "You, Doctor are the greatest!" Amy let go and skipped to the controls. I flattened my hair and fixed my bow tie.

I said casually "Not as great as bunk beds!" Emily laughed under her breath and began walking over to Rory.

**[Emily]**

I smirked "No bunk-beds? Don't need to ask what your going to be doing." Rory gasped and his cheeks went bright red.

Rory muttered "Its nothing like that! Its just that...we're together and its weird having bunk beds." I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Rory opened his mouth, then he shut it.

Rory chuckled "Shut up!" He shoved me to the side, making me laugh.

Amy grinned "Where are we going?" The Doctor shrugged, still not wearing his tweed jacket. But his shirt allowed his muscles to be more noticeable, god he is toned. Or skinny...either way he looks good. I felt myself smiling. I was starting to love the way his hair flopped to the side and how his smile was so big, like a Cheshire cat.

"Is that okay with you, Jones?" I looked up, and noticed the Doctor was staring at me, oh no. Why do I let myself slip into these day dreams? I smiled and nodded. Agreeing to whatever they were discussing. Please tell me its not a supernova, I'm sure they're beautiful from a distance but I don't feel like being in the middle of one.

The Doctor clapped his hands together "That's it! Emily takes my side so we're going to trust the good old Tardis to pick a destination. She's never let me down once...well there was that one time with the fire and the guns and-Look it was one time Rory, don't look so worried! You'll have Amy to protect you!"

Rory asked "shouldn't it be the other way round?" Amy snorted and shoved him slightly. I really do have to pay attention more, I don't know where Amy or Rory wanted to go. The Doctor began to dance around the console as normal and I took a seat in one of the chairs. I wonder if time is going faster or slower back at home? I hope everyone is okay, I didn't really leave an explanation. The Tardis started to get louder and louder, I've always wanted to look out the door to see us travelling but I doubt it would be safe. Suddenly she came to a halt. The Doctor ran to the railings and grabbed his tweed jacket and put it on, making sure his screwdriver was there. The Doctor skipped to the monitor grinning.

The Doctor grinned and rubbed his hands together "I love you! You beauty!" He stroked the consoles railings and looked more excited than a kid in a sweet shop.

Amy laughed "Get a room Doctor! Where are we?"

The Doctor grinned "Where do you think? Come on, everyone grab a jacket I don't want anyone getting cold." I chuckled and grabbed my jacket that was sitting on the other chair from last night and put it on. All four of us stepped out of the Tardis, I closed the door and the Doctor locked it and turned around. I did the same and froze. Everything is...different. I looked around, this is strange. It looks like earth, but how? Earth is unique surely? The sky was blue and the grass was green. Hell there was even a park! Why is this here? Even the people looked like...people! Except there was only children...maybe the adults are at work?

Rory asked "Where are we exactly?"

The Doctor huffed "Don't be silly Rory its obvious...we're in Omicrondoria!" I frowned, Omicrondoria? What a strange name for a planet!

I said "But there's people here and buildings, is it like a second earth?" The Doctor chuckled and stood besides me.

The Doctor smiled "I don't know, we might as well explore, come on."

Amy said quickly "Doctor!" We both turned around, seeing a slightly desperate Amy.

Amy asked softly "Can Rory and I explore on our own? Its just to get some alone time and I'll contact you and...we'll be fine." The Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

The Doctor said "Amy you know I don't like to leave you. It could be dangerous."

Amy chuckled "Danger is my middle name...please!" She did an exaggerated pout and gave the Doctor her big puppy eyes. The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded. Amy squealed and grabbed Rory's hand and began walking down a stone path. I looked around, this is so unreal! I mean...this is a whole different planet! I suddenly felt the Doctor hold my hand, I turned around to see him smiling at me.

"You'll get used to this, Emily. The Tardis can take you anywhere you want. I know it seems strange and surreal but you do get used to it. I'm a Time Lord and it took me a while." Time Lord? Is that what he calls himself. I gripped onto his hand tighter and let him lead me down a path. There was children of different races and sizes. Some with glasses, braces, hats and shorts. I don't understand how they can be human...without being on earth.

I asked "I know this is a stupid question but, is it safe?" The Doctor sighed softly and pulled me slightly closer to him. I felt scared, I know I should be enjoying myself but this is too much. It looks too much like home.

The Doctor said "I know...I know this looks too different and weird to be real and your probably freaking out a little in the inside. But that's good, I would be worried if you weren't. But as long as your with me. I won't let anyone hurt you." I smiled, touched by his comforting words. I put my head on his shoulder as we walked past a grey run down building,

I smiled "Don't worry, Doctor. I trust you but its hard to trust this...planet." The Doctor nodded, understanding my worries.

"MUM! MUM!"

I frowned and looked behind me, no one. What the? The Doctor didn't look too concerned

I said "Doctor, I can hear a child." I think it was a girl...she sounded so young.

The Doctor chuckled "Yes Jones, this planet has got some sort of alien life from on it that resembles humans. She's probably lost her mother or something."

"MUM!" Suddenly this child with bright sunshine gold hair ran towards me, tears running down her eyes. She looked about 8, she had a bright blue top on, purple cardigan with blue jeans. I looked to my side, no one is besides me. Then a second later the young girl runs into me, grabbing my legs, sobbing.

"Don't leave me! Mummy! Please!" I gasped in shock, I'm not her mum! I fell on my back with the impact of her running body. I blinked a few times as the young girl climbed on top of me

"I've been a good girl! Don't take them to me! Please mummy!" The Doctor quickly took the girl off me, she began kicking and and screaming. Tears running down her cheeks.

The Doctor said quickly "Shhh! Your okay! Shhhh quiet now. Your safe!" He sat on the ground as the girl was trying to escape his grasp. I felt my heart race as her screams and cries filled my ears, what's happening?

I panicked "Doctor! What's wrong?" The Doctor was doing his best to calm the screaming child but as the minutes past her breathing got lighter and lighter. She must be tiring herself out, the Doctor was sitting on the ground with the child on his lap, I sat opposite them. My stomach was in a tight knot, and my mind was replying over and over again what had happened. Maybe they're related to humans and have a different survival techniques? I really don't know! The girl's breathing was slowing down and had started to breath normally again, her eyes bloodshot red from crying. I slowly moved forward and looked closer to the girl.

She whispered "Mum, please don't let them take me away." I frowned and looked at her, she wasn't my child. Why is she calling me mum?

I said as gently as I could "I'm...I'm not your mother sweetheart, but I can help you find her." Tears began falling from her eyes again, her arms tightly around the Doctor's neck. I looked to the Doctor, who's eyes looked saddened and dull.

The doctor said gently "Now where did your mother go?" The girl looked up, almost unsure of him.

She said "They took her, I thought they wouldn't because they aren't took my dad. But they took her, I-I-I" She began to stutter and her eyes glazing over with water.

The Doctor asked "What's your name?" I looked at the girl, feeling guilty that I wasn't comforting him.

The girl mumbled "Esmeralda." I smiled a little at the name, it was a beautiful one. Esmeralda looked at me and out her arms out.

"Mum?" Without thinking I took her into my arms, and put her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

The Doctor looked around "No adults...only children." I looked my eyes of her and looked around. There wasn't any adults.

The Doctor said slowly "Something...feels wrong." He got up and flipped his screw driver out and scanned the building next to us. He then looked at it and hummed to himself.

"Odd, very odd. No adults or teenagers, just children BUT why?" He began to pace around us, looking around him, feeling the dirt and smelling the building besides us. Is this how he normally solves a puzzle?

The Doctor groaned "Why? It doesn't make sense? AH! I've got it!" He turned around and looked at the small girl on my lap

"Are you all dwarfs?" The girl cocked her head to the side and frowned at him.

Esmeralda then asked "No...there can't be no adults?" The Doctor then frowned back, looking puzzled.

The Doctor repeated "Why?" The girl looked down and began to fidget with my jacket zip.

Esmeralda said quietly "We're...not ready." The Doctor's face fell, his thoughts stopped and he slowly went on his knees.

The Doctor asked softly "Ready for what?" The girl looked scared and curled up even more. I rubbed her arm and smiled at her.

I said "Its okay, this here is the Doctor. You can trust him." She looked at me then at the Doctor, who smiled back at her.

Esmeralda said "We're not ready until we are fully developed into adults before we can be converted." At these words the Doctor seemed to change.

The Doctor whispered "Compatible?" He looked to the ground, as if he had been frozen. His mouth open slightly, his breathing getting louder.

I asked "Doctor what does that mean?" He looked up me, his eyes burning into mine. A pained and sorrow looked on his face.

The Doctor suddenly said "Amy. Oh no AMY! Emily take this child to the Tardis NOW!" Before I could say anything the Doctor sprinted off, running into the distance. I sat on the ground confused.

The girl said quickly "NO We can't go! I need to get my mum! Please!" Her eyes filling with water again. Oh no! I rubbed her hair and picked her up.

I said gently "The Doctor thinks it'll be best if we go, we'll find her later don't worry." I began to jog to the Tardis with the child in my arms, why is the Doctor scared? I felt my heart beat get faster and my palms began to sweat. Something is wrong, really wrong. Fear crept up inside me, we need to get to safety. The Doctor was no where in site and all I could see was the Tardis in the middle of the road. I ran towards it, not caring about the growing weight in my arms. I flung the door open as she screamed. I froze.

I asked quickly "What's wrong?" She was pointing to a small building that was across from the Tardis.

She begged "She went in there! Please get her! I can't go inside cause of my age!" Age? Maybe if I quickly searched for her, I might find her mum...then she would stop crying. I put her down in the Tardis.

I said gently "You stay here and I'll go find your mum. I'm sure she can't be far." Her bright green eyes sparkled and a smile grew on her face.

She smiled "Thank you!" I smiled back and patted her hair, hopefully she could rest on the chairs or something.

I said "Now go have a seat and I'll be back in 10 minutes at the most." I watched as she walked up the stairs and sat on the seats, looking around. I wonder when she'll realise its bigger on the inside. She's a kid, it'll take her a while. I smiled and closed the Tardis door, there's no danger. I rolled my eyes, that Doctor is so dramatic, there's no guns or gangs...there's just an empty street and a few kids hanging about. I jogged to the building the girl was pointing at and I quickly pushed the door to see that it was locked. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hello! I need to get in! I think I might have someone's daughter who's lost!" I banged on the door with my fist and waited for a reply.

A robotic voice said "Please place your finger on the panel below this speaker." I looked around and then noticed to my side of the door there was a speaker and a black panel. You've got to be kidding me? I might get an electric shock or something. Or maybe these people are more advance. I slowly put my finger on the patch. A beeping noise was made and suddenly it stopped.

A robotic voice spoke "Name: Emily Jones. Age:20...accepted" The door suddenly flung open to reveal a dark and dusty hall way. I stared at my finger and then at the panel, all that from a finger print. They should get this stuff back home.

I muttered "Thanks" I walked into the hall, the smell was strong of damp and dust. This place is old...surely her mother can't be here.

I coughed "Hello? Anyone here? I'm looking for Esmeralda's mum!" Silence. Maybe she isn't in here. I frowned and knocked on one of the doors, no reply. I opened the door slowly and screamed.

"Y-y-y-you are commmmm" I jumped in shocked, I ran out the room and down the dark hall only to find that the door was locked.

I screamed "DOCTOR!" I banged, punched and kicked the door but it wouldn't budge. I'm stuck and there's that thing! The door behind me opened to reveal a-a-a- I don't even know what it is!

Its robotic voice said "You areeee" The hallway was small and narrow, I couldn't run past it. I'm going to die. Wait! My eyes grew wider, its an alien! I've just seen an alien! I felt my body freeze on the spot as my back leaned again the door,

It spoke again "Y-Y-You are fully developed, you are compatible, you will never fear or love again. You will be upgraded. You are compatible." Compatible? I felt my breathing go faster as it started to walk towards me. Its silver, made of metal. Its eyes are black...what in gods name is it?!

**[Doctor]**

Amy groaned "Why did you have to drag us back?" I pushed them into the Tardis and quickly locked the door. I sighed in relief, everyone is safe, no one died. But the others...the children. How do I save them? Or should I save them? I felt Amy shake my shoulders.

"Doctor! Why did you bring us back to the Tardis."

Rory said "Amy...there's a-"

Amy snapped "Rory please! I'm trying to find out what-"

Rory cut in "Amy there's a child here!" Amy's mouth stopped talking in mid sentence and turned around. There was the girl, sitting on one of the chairs looking up at the Tardis in thought. I looked around, Emily? I ran past the Ponds and raced up the stairs to the girl.

I asked quickly "Esmeralda where's Emily?" The girls eyes slowly looked into mine, then she smiled.

Esmeralda smiled "She went to get my mum." I froze, she left the Tardis? I looked around the room, she isn't here. I inhaled a large breath.

I snapped "That stupid...stupid girl! I told her not to leave! If she dies, it is not my fault!" I kicked the chair besides Esmeralda making her jump. I paced the ground around me, my anger building up. I looked at a worried Amy and Rory.

I yelled at them "IF SHE DIES, ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Amy quickly took my hand and made me look at her.

Amy said quickly "Doctor? What's wrong?" I couldn't explain it, I couldn't. How could I explain to them what was out there? My chest felt tight and sore.

I snapped "Stay here and if you leave Amy then I'll find you. Then I'll leave you back on earth and I won't come back." Her eyes snapped open at my cruel words, I had to make her stay, it wasn't safe. Amy then let go of my hands, she was shaking slightly. I nodded at Rory and ran past then and down the stairs. I shut the Tardis door behind me and locked it with my screwdriver. I looked around, where did she go? I put my screwdriver in the air and I heard its beeping noise then it stopped, at a building opposite the Tardis. Emily? I ran towards the building, the wind pushing my hair back and stinging my eyes. I banged into the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't move!

I screamed "EMILY!" I banged at the door. Suddenly besides me a panel lit up

The speaker said "Doctor you are not compatible!" I froze, how dare they! I kicked the door, making it budge slightly. Suddenly I could hear Emily's cries from the speaker.

"You will be stripped from emotions. You will be emotionless."

"Get away from me! Please!"

"You are compatible!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

I felt my hearts being crushed by her cries and begs. I put my screwdriver at the door and the locks bursts open. I pushed past the door to see an empty hallway. I could see my breath in the air as the hall was dark. The speakers crackled from outside.

"**Process completed." **

**Thank you so much to everyone thats reviewed & favourited in my last chapters, it never fails to put a smile on my face. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes there will be mistakes in it, but I'm doing NABS and Exams right now and I'm lucky if I have time to write. So I'm sorry but this is rhe best I could do right now :) Please review & favourite 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**5,913 words! Hope it makes up for the lack of chapters! :)**

**[Amy]**

We can't just leave the Doctor to deal with this! We must be able to help somehow, I groaned in frustration and sat down on the seat besides me. I ran my hands through my hair and tugged it. Think, there must be something.

Rory whispered to me "Amy, your going to scare Esmeralda..try to calm down." Calm down? How can I calm down when I know Emily's ran off somewhere and the Doctor is...well...running, as usual. I glanced at Esmeralda, who was being comforted by Rory.

I nodded "Yeah, I will. I'm just a bit on edge. What if Emily or the Doctor gets killed and-" Rory shot me a look and tilted his head at the girl besides him. I sighed and leaned back on the chair, this is stupid. We came here to have a relaxing time and all we get is trouble. Somehow being in danger 24/7 isn't that much fun anymore. I bit my lip, Rory stood up and walked towards me, he started to look nervous as well. He sat besides me and took my hand, rubbing his thumb in a soothing motion. Rory had given Esmeralda his phone, which had a few games on it. She looked confused at how to work the gadget but got the hand of it. I leaned my head on Rory's shoulder.

I whispered "If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." Rory pulled back slightly, looking confused.

Rory pressed gently "Amy, its the Doctor. He always gets himself and others out of sticky situations. Besides, if something did happen then it wouldn't be your fault."

I muttered "I know, but one day the Doctor won't be able to get out of a situation, and we'll lose him." Rory sighed, then I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder.

Esmeralda asked "So...are you two together?" I looked up, she didn't seem that scared anymore. But kids always get told that everything's okay, but in reality its not. I can connect with her in a way, since when I first met the Doctor I didn't have my mum around.

I answered her "Yeah, been together for a few years now." Esmeralda nodded, then her eyes went back to Rory's phone.

I said "Why do you have your phone? You can't contact anyone in Earth." Rory shrugged, Esmeralda seemed to be quite taken to whatever game she was playing.

Rory chuckled "I guess, but its got a lot of photos on it. Has good memories." I smiled slightly, I'm sure Rory has some old photos of us on that phone.

Esmeralda suddenly asked "Does the Doctor love Emily? Are they together?" I didn't answer her, I didn't know the right answer. The Doctor does seem to be in awe when she is around. Always gets angry at her for not doing exactly what he does, kind of like me. I wonder if the Doctor did have feelings for me. If he did, I doubt I'll find out now.

Rory sighed "You'll have to ask the Doctor or Emily to get a truthful answer." Well said. I broke Rory's embrace and stood up. We can't just sit here and wait for the Doctor to return. What if he's risking his life right now? What if Emily is dead or in danger? I groaned, I put my hands on the control console railings and thought.

Rory stood up "Amy, you can't leave. The Doctor will be furious, and he's a Time Lord. Not sure we want to mess with him." Rory's attempt of a joke, but yes. The Doctor would be angry, beyond angry. I looked around. We're inside the Tardis, surely this the Tardis can be used in some way. The Doctor can't get Emily and carry her here if she's hurt.

I said quickly "Rory, the Doctor has his screwdriver on him. Lets see if the Tardis can track his location." Rory didn't question me, probably knowing I would do it with or without his help. Rory sighed and pulled the monitor above the panel to his eye level. Esmeralda sat quietly, however she left Rory's phone on her lap. She looked more worried now, like she could sense the tension in the air.

**[Emily] **

God its cold, I looked around the dark room. Why did those 'things' do that to her? Why did they make me witness their...murder? My hands were trembling at the memory of it. The woman was trying to get out of its grip, to me. She knew I had taken Esmeralda into my care. A mother simply wanting to look after their child. But these monsters just put her in this silver...god have mercy. I felt a sob escape my lips. I didn't want them to know I was breaking, how I began to feel weak and useless. I put my hands to my lips, I didn't want to cry anymore. I couldn't handle it. My eyes were dry and my throat felt raw. The room had nothing in it, and there was no light. I was alone. I jumped whenever I heard a noise outside the locked door, I feared it would be one of _them_. I don't know what to call them yet. Do they even deserve a name? Esmeralda's mum is dead, I couldn't stop them.

They kept saying how humans were weak, how we let our emotions ruin everything. But these monsters didn't have any mercy or emotions. How am I going to tell Esmeralda about her mum? That she lost her mother to these bastards! Suddenly the door flung open to reveal one of those monsters. They all looked the same, I couldn't tell them apart. I stood up quickly and backed myself against the wall. They were going to kill me. Make me into one of them. I didn't want that. God, please no. I felt the tears rise again in my eyes, I tried to blink them away. If only the Doctor was here. He might not even know I'm in trouble, that I'm still safely inside the Tardis.

One of them spoke "You are, Emily Jones..you will be upgraded." Upgraded? Is that what they call it? I didn't want to be touched by them, I wonder how many innocent people they've killed. Two of them moved closer to me, they couldn't run. They walked slowly, that must be a weakness. I whimpered slightly as they got closer to me, run! No fight! Or maybe its best to go with them. Is this me giving up?

"Come with us or you will be deleted." Deleted? I'm not a fucking file on your computing that you can put in the recycling bin! I'm a person with feelings and memories. I'm not something you just 'delete' I felt my heart rate quicken as they stopped in front of me, they're waiting for me to go with them. I took a small step forward, they didn't move. Okay, just go. I walked ahead of them, I heard their loud footsteps behind me. When I reached the end of the room to the door, I was shaking. I can't beg for mercy, they didn't show it to Esmeralda's mother, so why should they give it to me?

"Follow us." They walked in front of me, they were slow. But it only gave me more time to think of my fate.

**[The Doctor]**

I stood in the hall, process complete. No, they wouldn't. They must know if they hurt the Doctors companion then the Doctor doesn't let them get away with it. I felt my fists ball up, turning white. Emily, she can't be gone. She had so much life left in her, the way she looked at everything with an open mind, how she made me laugh, she could control the Tardis, she was fascinated with how the Tardis worked and she made me feel like I was important. Was all that gone? I couldn't move, my feet felt stuck to the dusty floor. This is why I can't have companions, I can't protect them. But I told her nothing would hurt her. The speaker from outside the hallway was still crackling. No...I refuse to believe she is gone. I kept my screwdriver out and advanced to the doors in the hall. I pointed my screwdriver to the doors, but I wasn't getting a lot of signals until I reached the second last door on the right. I held my breath and flicked my screwdriver at the door, the lock broke and crumbled to the floor. I slowly pushed the open old door and looked inside, another hall but with only two doors this time. I felt my anger grow as I looked across the hall. They took Emily, my Emily. My shirt suddenly felt too tight on my chest, my breathing grew heavier. I suddenly heard footsteps. I quickly moved behind-what looked like an old bookcase. Emily was right, this planet does feel weird. I heard the feet of Cybermen, why don't they just die? I've defeated the Daleks and the Cybermen so many times, but they keep popping up in time.

"Just let me go. You've already killed that child's mum!" My eyes widened and I looked slightly from the bookcase. Emily. I felt my body come out in a sweat. Thank god. Relief isn't the word to describe how I'm feeling. Wait, killed that child's mum? Esmeralda's mother? I felt my fingers grip onto my screwdriver. I need to get her out of there.

"You said I'm going to get updated...why?" Updated? They're not going to delete her? They must need more Cybermen. But I didn't care, I know it sounds harsh, but I need to get my friends out of here before any of them get killed. I can't save everyone. She was surrounded by three Cybermen, her face looked different, I couldn't put my finger on it. I pointed put my screwdriver on the Cyberman in front of her, and fired. The Cyberman's leg had sparks coming out of it. Its robotic voice crying for help, almost like a human.

The others said quickly "Who is there?! Show yourself!" Emily jumped back from the injured one, her eyes darted to the door in which I just came in. Run! Just run! Almost as if she had read my thoughts, she pushed the Cyberman in front of her, making it crash to the ground.

"You will be deleted!"

I ran in the middle of the hallway, pointing my screwdriver at them. Not on my watch she isn't.

I yelled "Emily run!" Emily ran past the Cyberman on the floor who was slowly dying. They're weak. Emily ran behind me, I felt her hand grab onto my free one.

Emily said quickly "Doctor we have to run! They'll kill us!"

"You will be deleted" One of them pointed their hands at us, before it had a chance to fire. I fired my screwdriver at them, the head of the Cyberman exploded, its body fell to the floor.

Emily stated shakily "Brains...why is there b-b-brains on the floor?" I ignored her, the other Cyberman walked towards us.

"We are the last on this planet, you need to be upgraded" I felt anger rise inside of me, _the last._ I AM the last, not you. I let go of Emily's warm hand.

I said warningly "Emily, go to the Tardis." I fired my screwdriver at its leg and the Cyberman did a strange cry, it fell to its knees.

I turned around "I said GO to the Tardis! You have already ignored me by leaving the Tardis and NOW I have to risk everyone's life to save you." Her bright blue eyes stared into mine, she looked scared. Scared of me or this place, I couldn't tell. She suddenly broke eye contact with me and looked at the Cyberman on the floor.

She whispered "No." Her eyes snapped back to mine. No?

I questioned her "No? I just saved your life! I want you to be safe!" I walked up to her and cupped her face roughly to make her look at me.

Emily said quickly "They killed Esmeralda's mother! They tried to kill me, Doctor! I need to know why!"

I said desperately "I want to protect you! To keep you save! I'm not losing another friend, Emily. I refuse it. Get in the Tardis now or I swear I will take you home and not come back for you!" I've already threatened Amy with this. It seems to have worked. Emily looked down, I didn't want to scare her. She nodded, I gently removed my hands. Emily then quickly left the room, her footsteps getting quieter. I'll have to explain to her the danger of these things.

The Cyberman croaked "You...will...be...stripped...from...all...emotion." I chuckled at its voice. I turned around to face it, on its knees. It looks like its begging for forgiveness. I bent down besides it.

"Some part of my pity's you, really it does. You were once breathing, laughing, eating. Then someone must have came along and turned you into this." I looked at it carefully, it was scratched, damaged.

The Cyberman spoke "D-doctor. You are not compatible." I stood up and looked at the mess around us, brains. There was brains on the floor now, no wonder it shocked Emily. I looked around the hallway.

I said casually "This place is run down. Take that it wasn't planned. You coming here? You and your chums are hiding away. Take it your ship crashed and you thought to use these poor creatures walking this planet. To rebuild your army to get back home" I shook my head, disgusting. But that's how they work I guess.

The Cyberman spoke "Children, are not compatible." I looked down, feeling anger rise in me.

I yelled "Well isn't that a shame! You've killed their parents!" I pointed my screwdriver at its head.

I threatened "Where is Esmeralda's mother?"

The Cyberman said "She did not last" Her body mustn't have lasted in the suit. What a waste, I can imagine her being a perfect mother. But her body wasn't lasting long in the Cyberman then that's why there isn't more of them here. Trying to kill me. They must have knew that it wasn't working. But they kept trying to 'upgrade' them, and they kept dying. Leaving children without parents.

I growled "You have sunk so low, so much lower than I thought you were." It didn't speak, it didn't need to. It wasn't programmed for conversations. I aimed my screwdriver at its head again.

**[Emily]**

I walked outside, ignoring how the light hurt my eyes. How was I going to tell Esmeralda that her mother is dead? How could I? Tears began to rise in my eyes again, I've cried so much today. Too much. Suddenly the sound of the Tardis filled my ears. I looked around, it wasn't there. Then it appeared in front of me. Amy and Rory were flying the Tardis? Why? I rushed to the doors and looked inside. Esmeralda was playing on Rory's phone while Amy and Rory were besides the console.

Amy grinned "See, told you I could fly the Tardis!"

Rory said in a sarcastic voice "This was your fourth attempt." Amy hit Rory on the shoulder playfully.

"Emily!" Esmeralda cried. She jumped from her chair and rushed towards me, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Esmeralda's arms wrapped around my legs.

"Where is my mum? You said you'd bring her back." I looked down at this innocent child, I've failed her. I've let her down. My lips began to tremble, a sob threatening to escape. I smiled weakly at Amy and Rory, I gently picked Esmeralda up, her blonde hair shimmering under the Tardis lights.

I said gently "Now, Esmeralda, I need you to be brave okay. Ermm...you see." Her bright green eyes stared into mine, so full of life. I was about to tell her something that shouldn't have happened. I sat down and rocked her back and forth gently.

Amy asked softly "Where's the Doctor?" Doctor...busy killing off that monster. I hope he has answers.

I mumbled "The Doctor will explain everything when he gets back, he'll be back soon." Before they asked me when. Rory sat besides me.

Rory asked "Are you okay? You seem shaken up" Esmeralda went quiet, I looked down. I need to find her a home, where someone would look after her with love and care. She looks human, maybe Earth would be best suited. I jumped as Rory placed his hand on my shoulder. I shuffled away from him, I didn't want anyone to touch me. I felt dirty. I failed a child. A child with no mother. Oh god, she'll hate me, they all will.

I told Esmeralda gently "Your mum had to leave, sweetheart. Cause I imagine your dad got left as well." Esmeralda nodded slightly.

I continued "Well, your mother and father are together now. But they thought it would be best if you were here." Esmeralda looked down at her lap. I wasn't good at this stuff.

Esmeralda asked "They don't love me anymore?" I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheeks now.

I chocked out "No sweetheart, they loved you very much. Before your mother went. She told me that she loved you very much. But you need to be strong, I know somewhere you can stay. But you mustn't doubt the love your parents had for you. Some people in this world are cruel and harsh, sadly your parents had to leave because of those people. But you can be the better person that your parents would have been proud of." Esmeralda suddenly had tears falling onto her jeans as she sat on my lap. Looking down. I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. I stroked her hair as I rocked back and forth. Trying to calm and sooth her.

Amy whispered "Who took them?" I shrugged, not knowing. The Doctor can explain to them. Speaking of the devil. The Doctor walked in, sweating. He looked angry, his fists clenched and his face red. I didn't dare looking at him, feeling anxious of him since I left. The Doctor stopped once he got to the control console. He shook his tweed jacket off and flung it on a chair, and whipped his bow tie off and left it on the floor. He began to pace. His eyes shot to Amy's, knowing that she had moved the Tardis. He's eyes left hers and he began to press buttons on the panel, ignoring our looks. This time he wasn't jumping around the console as he usually did. I rubbed Esmeralda's back and kissed her forehead.

I asked quietly "Doctor...shouldn't we take Esmeralda back to Earth? She mustn't have any family here." The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at me. I quickly looked down, I've never seen him so angry.

The Doctor said "I know a place in England." I nodded, not wanting to press further into the matter.

Rory said "Are we going to leave the rest? Surely we can't." I didn't dare voice my option, neither did Amy.

The Doctor said "They'll be fine, the threat is gone. There is some but very little adults left. I've spoken to a handful of them. They know the situation and promised to take care of them." Rory, being a nurse, didn't seem all that satisfied with that answer. But he nodded, knowing that we all didn't need a fight.

Esmeralda asked quietly "Emily...can't you be my mum?" It felt as if someone had stabbed my heart. I can't, I wouldn't. Suddenly something clicked in my brain.

I said "Joe." The Doctor looked up and pressed a button. The Tardis was now humming quicker, must be travelling.

Amy asked "Joe?"

I nodded "My brother! He could take Esmeralda!" It was perfect! Why didn't I think of this before?

Rory said "I'm sure your brother won't be too keen looking after a random child." I stood up, carrying Esmeralda as well.

I said gently "But his girlfriend...she's infertile. They've always wanted kids but he didn't want to push on the matter. Didn't want to upset her." I glanced at the Doctor, who looked emotionless. I didn't believe that he didn't want to help her. Or maybe that was his angry face.

**[Joe]**

Katherine yelled "Joe! There is someone at the door for you!" I quickly gulped down my coffee and grabbed my jacket. I can't be late for work again, I need that pay rise. I quickly rushed into the hall and went besides Katherine, who opened the door further. I frowned, who is this man?

He said "Ermmm, I'm Rory. Emily's friend. I believe she said that you could help us."

I frowned "What with?" This Rory looked around, looking just as awkward as I was feeling.

Rory finally said "Emily told me that you two were trying to foster a child. But it didn't work out, but I believe Emily's found someone who you would love and cherish."

I chuckled "What? Emily wouldn't just send a random friend over and deal with a personal matter." It stung his words. It didn't work out besides Katherine had a break down at the time, trying to get over the lose of another miscarriage I shivered at the thought of it.

Rory sighed "Do you want me to get her?" I nodded, feeling slightly sick to my stomach. Hopefully it wasn't a cruel joke.

**[Doctor] **

Emily was standing besides the Tardis doors hugging Esmeralda. I could tell Emily felt guilty, she would hardly look anyone in the eye.

Emily smiled "Now, I want you to look after yourself, I promise that I'll visit and I'll check up on you. Don't give me that look. Come here." She wrapped her arms in Esmeralda. I managed to find her some new clothes and some toys. Emily kissed her forehead. I walked down the stairs and stood a feet or two away from them. Not wanting to ruin their moment. Esmeralda suddenly looked at me then at Emily.

She asked "Rory and Amy said I had to ask you two to get a truthful answer." I bent down besides Emily, and took rubbed Esmeralda's hands.

I said "And what's that?" Esmeralda looked at us then tilted her head.

She asked "Are you two together?" Emily's eyes widened, I felt a small blush on my cheeks. Trust the children to ask the awkward questions. Emily glanced at me, right so I was to answer this one.

I muttered "Why...together as in friendship, yes but-"

Rory burst in "Emily, Joe needs to speak to you!" I looked down and sighed. I kissed Esmeralda's forehead and rubbed her back.

I forced a smile "Look after yourself, Esmeralda. Or you'll have me to deal with." Esmeralda wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

Esmeralda mumbled "I wish you and Emily were my mum and dad." Yes, children are very awkward. Emily, however began to giggle. I look at her in shock. Emily stood up and picked her up.

Emily grinned "Lets take you to your new dad." I gave her the folder and she quickly took it and left. Rory sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Rory joked slightly "Maybe we shouldn't let the Tardis decide where to go?" I hummed and watched Rory give me a weak smile and jog up the stairs. Probably to see Amy. I sat on a step and stared at the door. I still felt angry, I don't know if it was at her or something else.

**[Emily] **

I carried her to Joe's flat, we parked the Tardis only a few minutes away. I saw him standing outside, wearing his work clothes. I grinned and jogged towards him. When his eyes met mine, he grinned as well.

"Emily!" He hugged me tightly, almost forgetting about the kid in my arms. I missed him so much. I rubbed his back and smiled.

Joe joked "Where have you been? Not seen you in months!" Months? Its been months?

I said quickly "Travelling with a few friends, sorry that I sent Rory out to tell you the news. But I had to get this little one ready." His eyes flashed to hers, Esmeralda grinned at him, as if a connection has already been made. She must have been parted from her parents for a few days at least. It must have been a horrible life back there.

Joe grinned "And who's this little one."

I smiled "Esmeralda" I placed her on the ground and patted her soft blonde hair. Joe bent down and took his hand out.

Joe smiled "Hello little one, I'm Joe." Esmeralda simply looked at his hands, before rushing into his arms. I blinked in shock, so did he. Maybe their race was more adaptive than ours, more affectionate.

Esmeralda said quietly "Will you be my new daddy?" Joe rubbed her checks with his thumb and smiled at her.

Joe said "I'm not sure I'm allowed, lovely." I pasted him the folder the Doctor gave me. Which John took slowly.

I said "It has all the documents you need, a primary school has already been picked out for her. Her birth certificate, your name down as foster parents and its been approved by-"

Joe asked quickly "How? They didn't suspect our house or anything." I shrugged

I sighed "Its because they already did, remember...last time. You got approved then poor Katherine had that tough time and she wasn't fit. Well I thought since she doesn't have any parents. They died in a car crash...she needs a home and fast Joe. You and Katherine are beyond perfect for it. You both and Esmeralda deserve a happy life." Joe suddenly had a tear fall down his cheek.

Joe said astonished "Emily..."

I said quickly "Katherine doesn't have a job so she'll be able to look after her when Esmeralda isn't at school. And you and her always wanted a kid, you may not have said it but I could tell. You two always looked so upset passing playgrounds and schools. You were both so happy before the miscarriage" Joe pulled me into a hug, so quickly it took all the breath out of me. I felt tears rise up in my eyes again, he's happy. They've both got what they truly wanted.

Esmeralda said happily "I have a family?" Joe grinned and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. And kissed the top of her head.

Joe grinned "Yes, and I promise you that you'll be happy and that your mother and I will look after you with all our hearts." Esmeralda jumped into his arms, making me laugh slightly. I handed him her suitcase and promised him I would be back in a few weeks. Or try to be.

**[The Doctor]**

The Tardis door opened to reveal Emily, who was looking sad but happy at the same time. She glanced at me and seemed unsure of herself. I looked down. We were alone, Amy and Rory were in their own room. Probably giving us some time to talk together. Emily sighed and sat besides me, we didn't look at each other.

Emily said "Doctor...I'm sorry. If I angered you back there, I knew you were already upset and I shouldn't have made it worse. You know this whole thing better than I do, I shouldn't have...have...have failed. Like I failed Esmeralda." She sighed and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. I turned and faced her.

I sighed as well "You were shocked Emily, you've never seen Cybermen before. You don't understand what they are. And you didn't fail Esmeralda, you've found her a new home. What you've told me of Joe is that he is a loving person, who wants to be a dad. It'll work out for the best."

Emily whispered "Cybermen? That's what they're called. I saw them...'upgrade' her mother. God it was so scary. I was waiting in that dark room for ages, waiting for my fate. I thought you were still looking for Amy and Rory. Did you kill that... Cyberman on the floor?" She turned her head and looked at me.

I nodded "I had to, it turns out that they were trying to make a new army. You see some Cybermen are just people converted into these...humanoids I guess. They're stronger than your usual human. But for some reason the people one that planet, didn't last long in the suits. They kept trying different people. Maybe they tried to children first because they must have been the easiest to lure into their little base. I don't know. Their ship crashed and they needed more Cybermen to probably fix the ship. But it didn't work out." Emily stood up quickly. She looked around the room and I saw her lips began to tremble, her hands shaking. Emily paced the floor in front of me.

Emily muttered "Its ridiculous! It sounds so...urgh!" She stopped and faced away from me, her shoulders shaking. I stood up and battled with myself if it was best to comfort or leave her alone.

I whispered "Emily-" She turned around and pointed her finger at me.

Emily demanded "What are you! You've never told me anything! You haven't even told me your real name, where you lived, how you found this Tardis! Nothing! For all I know you could be an alien!" She then crossed her arms across her chest. Shaking her head. She still thinks I'm human? Well I've never told her that I'm human or alien. I did tell her I was a Time Lord though.

I sighed "Emily...I'm a Time Lord. I was born in the planet Gallifrey. I'm 1200 years old, well I think I am. I forget. Look Emily, I'm an alien." I looked at her, waited for her to be angry or shocked. But it didn't come. She didn't looked shocked, like she knew all along but wanted me to tell her. Amy has probably given her hints.

Emily asked quietly "The Tardis?"

I shrugged slightly "Borrowed?"

Emily sighed "Stolen then." Emily looked at me, then at my clothes. Suddenly she gasped.

Emily said quickly "1200? You look...like your in your 20s?"

I smirked slightly "Well thank you." Emily then raised a finger and poked my face, I gave her an odd look.

Emil frowned "Is that why your awkward around women? Oh god, I've kissed someone who is 1180 years older than me." I rolled my eyes, thanks.

Emily then asked "Gallifrey? Can we go there?" My smile dropped, Emily noticed and must have guessed it was a touchy subject.

Emily smiled slightly at me "Is it wrong that I'm not scared of you?" I looked up at her, scared of me? She did look scared earlier on.

I smiled back "I'm not scared of 'humans'. Besides some races are scared of you." Emily raised her eyebrows up in surprise. Then she looked down.

Emily asked seriously "Can we visit Esmeralda and Joe soon? Promise me?" I smiled and nodded. Of course she can. Emily grinned and hugged me. It felt slightly weird, tension had been so high lately.

Emily mumbled into my collar "Thank you for saving my life, again." I chuckled and rubbed her back.

I smiled "Its fine, thank you for looking after Esmeralda." We didn't move from our embrace. I thought we could have had a romantic time today. But no, I always go were there is trouble. I kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head up slightly, our eyes met. Her bright blue eyes had an effect on me, I felt my hearts miss a beat. My hands left her back and resting on her waist. I pulled her slightly closer to me, my head leaned halfway down. A small smile was on her lips, I felt her go on her tiptoes slightly and she slowly met my lips. I closed my eyes and let my hand go behind her neck and my thumb started to caress her cheek. The kiss was slow and meaningful. I felt her fingers wrap around my hair, pulling me towards her. I smiled into the kiss and sucked gently on her bottom lip. A low moan escaped her lips and I softly pulled back, waiting for us to catch our breath.

I grinned "Hows that for someone around the age of 1200?"

Emily smirked "You've had plenty of time to practice." She pecked my lips before leaving my embrace and jogging up the stairs.

Emily smiled "Come on, time to leave isn't it?" I grinned and quickly followed her. Emily placed her hand on the lever

I chuckled "I'll let you fly her, I'll trust you on this one." Emily blushed slightly, I placed my hand on top of hers, which rested on the lever.

I smiled "Ready?" Emily looked at our hands then to me.

Emily grinned "Ready." We both pulled the lever down.

**The Tardis began to shake and hum, flinging us into space and time.**

**A/N: I spent all my free time on this, hopefully it was worth it :) Missed writing this story. I'm slightly scared that people won't like Rory/Amy anymore since the new companion has arrived. I won't be updating still I get 5 reviews since I only got 2 on the last chapter *sad face* And slightly graphic kiss and swearing...can't beat it ;) The Doctor and Emily will be flirting a lot now, look forward to that! Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following! :D P.S If there is any mistakes, my apologises. I've had so much homework and too many exams that I've had very little free time. So I hope this is an okay chapter :) Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a little note, this fanfiction will not follow the TV series. Since so many other stories do, I just wanted to do something different. I might take ideas from the TV series but not the actual plots :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**[Emily]**

"Doctor!?"

I ran down the corridor as I turned my head around. The Yeomen warders are chasing me! I shoved open a door and quickly shut it behind me. I grabbed a dark wood chair and put it against the door. I'll be fine, I'll be fine. But they do have executions around this time period. I ran my fingers through my hair, this isn't happening! The Yeomen warders started banging at the door, making it budge slightly. I pressed myself against it, I'm going to kill him.

"Your Majesty please!"

I frowned, majesty? I felt my eyes widened and I looked down at my dress. It was white silk with long sleeves. The gold thread showed patterns of flowers and I noticed pearls stitched into my cuffs. A gold cross was lying on my chest. I'm...I'm...

"DOCTOR!"

Suddenly the door in front of me swung open, revealing the Doctor. Still wearing his bloody bow tie and that tweed jacket. I'm going to kill him! I marched over to him.

I snapped " 'Oh I've got a treat for you said the Doctor!' You forgot to mention we were going to Tudor England!" The banging on the door continued, cries from the Yeomen warders could be heard. The Doctor smirked and walked over to me before bowing low.

"Your Majesty."

I frowned "Why is everyone saying that to me?" The Doctor took my hand and led me to a full length mirror. The room was beautiful, there was a light cream coloured carpet on the floor, dark walls with elegant carvings, bright paintings of battles and fields on the walls. I felt overwhelmed

The Doctor grinned "Well, you told me that you had a soft spot for the Tudor period. So I went the extra mile and made...some slight changes." Suddenly something heavy was placed on my head, I looked up to see a crown. It was filled with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, you name it. I gasped slightly and put my hand to my mouth. I looked like royalty. What had he done? The Doctor straightened his bow tie in the mirror.

The Doctor said causally "I believe, your majesty you can do as you please." I touched the crown slightly. He never told me what year it was. Think!

I closed my eyes and said "Okay, the Yeoman Warders are wearing a velvet coat with armour over it and- wait!" My eyes snapped open and looked at the Doctor with false disappoint.

I shook my head "Henry VIII isn't born yet! You brought me all this way in the Tudor period without seeing Henry!"

The Doctor frowned "How did you know he wasn't born?"

I rolled my eyes "The Yeoman Warders wore those uniforms at the start of 1485! Henry VIII was crowned in 1509!" The Doctor placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin. It'd been a month since the Cybermen and it had brought the Doctor and I closer.

The Doctor teased slightly "I made you a Queen! And for being 24 years out of date, I get this!" Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal the guards.

One of them yelled "Your Majesty! We will protect you from this beast!" They withdrew their swords and ran towards the Doctor. I gasped and the Doctor grabbed my hand, flinging the chair I had placed on the door aside. And there we were again, running.

"Get your hands off the Queen!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Off with his head!"

With my free hand I picked up my long Tudor dress as I was almost tripping over it. The Doctor ran outside, I laughed as I saw the- I mean _my_ subjects looking confused but bowed. The Doctor grabbed the first horse he saw and jumped on it. They guards were getting closer, I groaned and quickly jumped on the house as well.

The Doctor turned his head around and winked at me "Hold on tight." What? Suddenly the horse started racing through the castle gates. It was late at night so it was quiet. But I'm sure half of the guards were now aware a man was kidnapping their Queen. The cold night air rushed through my hair and the horses breath could be seen. I grinned and turned my head around to see the horses after us were getting smaller. I grinned and hugged the Doctor's waist slightly tighter as our horse raced down a steep hill.

I laughed "Where are we going?" I turned my head around again and sighed happily. Who needs university to learn about History? I looked at the castle behind me and gasped. The Doctor brought the horse to a stop, the Tardis was right besides us. The Doctor was the first to get off his horse before helping me down. The second my feet hit the ground, I flung my arms around him.

I grinned "You took me to Pembroke Castle!" Okay, I take it back about hating him. My crown almost fell of my head as I hugged him.

The Doctor chuckled "Well I figured you needed to see the real thing, History books are wrong about almost everything." I rolled my eyes and carefully took the crown off. The jewels glimmering in the moon light.

I smiled "We should take this back...we've already messed up History." I placed the crown on the Doctor's head, making his hair flatten. The Doctor looked up as if he could see the crown perfectly.

"Your Majesty?" I turned around to see a tall man, wearing a dark blue doublet and jacket. A gold chain was around his neck. Chain of office? I felt stunned, I'm not really a Queen, I can't talk myself out of this like the Doctor.

I said nervously "Doctor, can we just..." I glanced back at the Tardis.

The man frowned "You there! How dare you wear her Royal Majesties jewels upon your head. It shall be cut off! Guards!" The sound of horses and men yelling were getting nearer. The Doctor grinned and quickly put the crown on my head and fixed my dress.

The Doctor smiled "There, you look the part!" As if that would help the situation, I smiled slightly before the man looked outraged.

The man yelled "You touch the Queen?! Good Lord man, do you have no respect?! May God have mercy on you." Wow, the Doctor really knew how to screw up sometimes. The Doctor grabbed my hand as the guards advanced on us. The Doctor began running to the Tardis, my feet barely able to keep up with him.

"Your Majesty! If this man is a Prince or a King we can arrange a treaty or whatever to your pleasure!" Oh god all mighty do not boost the Doctors ego. The Doctor flung the Tardis doors open and pushed me inside before following me. He quickly locked the doors and signed in relief. I leaned against the door and smiled, running has never been more fun. The Doctor grabbed the crown from my head and unlocked the doors and threw the crown at them before locking it again. I rolled my eyes and looked up to the control to see Amy.

I smiled "Hello?" I jogged up the stairs and the Doctor began to key in our next destination. I pulled the clips from my hair and let it loose. I grinned and sat on one of the seats.

Amy frowned "Another adventure Rory and I aren't good enough for?"

The Doctor chuckled "Oh come on Pond! I promised Emily this trip ages ago. Don't get too jealous!" Amy looked at his clothes then at mine.

Amy said "Okay, Doctor your clothes are still strange but Emily...what's going on here?" I looked down at my clothes and smiled. I'm wearing ACTUAL Tudor clothes in the ACTUAL time period.

I grinned "We were visiting. But then I realised the Doctor took me to the Pembroke Castle! The birth place of King Henry VII! Its beautiful! I was really enjoying myself before the Doctor here, decided to play with time a bit." The Doctor looked up from his control and grinned.

The Doctor said innocently "Well, I only made you Queen for a night...don't worry they'll forget about it. Besides, I think you liked it."

I smirked back at him "Well, next time I might lock you in the tower."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that."

"Then I might throw away the key."

"It'll take more than a locked door and a few hundred guards to stop me from seeing you."

Amy glanced between the two of us "ANYWAY! Its night and you thought the both of you could sneak off! So I'll remember that next time we're in an argument." The Doctors eyes lingered on mine for a moment on before looking at Amy. Did we just flirt? Yes, the Doctor and I have this thing now. We flirt, tease and sometimes even kiss. Do we talk about having a relationship? No, it seems...well it doesn't seem weird or anything. But I think its best if we leave it for a bit. Suddenly there was banging on the Tardis door, the cries from the guards could be heard. I quickly stood up and pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers. Making the Tardis hum faster and suddenly the sound of us leaving this time period filled our ears. I smiled and keyed in our destination and made us drift slightly in space.

The Doctor teased again "Have I ever told you that I love it when you do that?" I smirked at him but I noticed how uncomfortable Amy was feeling. So I quickly changed the subject.

I asked the Doctor "Where did you find these clothes anyway?" Amy pointed down stairs and then looked back at me.

Amy said "The Doctor keeps his costumes downstairs but...I haven't seen yours before."

The Doctor smiled "Ahh! Cause I got it specially for the occasion! Yes Emily, you can thank me later!" I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at Amy's watch and felt my eyes widen.

I said "We spent 6 hours out there...time flies when you're having fun."

The Doctor said while looking at the monitor "I'll never know why humans say that. Time doesn't actually fly! Its this dimension along we and everything else are moving in the direction of the universe and- Oh never mind!" I giggled at Amy's confused look. I yawned, god I am tired.

I smiled "Well night everyone, see you in the morning. Thank you for tonight, Doctor. Its been interesting" I hugged Amy goodnight and quickly walked up the stairs, fully aware of the Doctors burning gaze.

**[Doctor]**

I watched as she walked up the stairs, why does she look so beautiful in Tudor clothes? Thankfully she didn't realise her dress was in fact a wedding one. I smiled to myself and slipped my jacket off and placed it on the railings.

Amy smirked "Sooo...was that a date?" I felt my cheeks blush slightly as I tried to keep myself busy. No it wasn't...no.

I said casually "No Amy it wasn't. It was a friendly outing." Amy nodded slightly, a smile still on her lips.

Amy asked "Did you want it to be a date?" I rolled my eyes and pulled the blue lever and pulled the monitor slightly closer to me. Trying to look busy.

I said "No Amy." Short and sweet. I looked at the monitor and sighed. I needed to fix the Tardis wiring. Ever since we bumped into that stupid planet last week, my poor old girl has never been the same. I'll do it now...or maybe in the morning.

Amy asked surprised "What? No rambling or telling me off? Ohhh you so wanted it to be a date." I'll do it now. I grabbed my tool kit and goggles from under the chair and started to make my way downstairs. I smiled and sat on my small hammock and maybe Amy will get the hint and-

Amy said "You took her to one of her favourite places in History. No aliens. No danger. Made her Queen. Gave her the crown jewels. Got her a special dress. And now the flirting." I glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. This Pond doesn't miss much.

I sighed "Amelia, it wasn't a date. Now I suggest you go and entertain Rory while I'll try and fix this." Amy rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the steps.

Amy smiled "Its okay, I know you don't want to admit it...but its nice. You look happier. She must have breathed some life into you. Instead of hiding behind 'I'm the Doctor' act just...just try and be yourself and take her out." I glanced up from the wires I was fiddling with.

I said carefully "...take her out?" Amy grinned and nodded eagerly. Was she going to play cupid?

Amy said "Yeah...take her somewhere special and tell her how you feel. Your 1200! Surely you've had some practice at this."

I smiled "Well...some. But I don't think she...you know." I felt my cheeks blush and I put two wires together, not really paying attention to them. Suddenly sparks came flying out of the wires; I quickly flung the wires to the floor.

Amy rolled her eyes said "I'm a girl, Doctor. I can tell. But be really casual about it. Besides, Emily flirts with you as much as you do." Amy smiled at me before walking up the steps and probably to her room.

I sighed "Maybe I've had too much practice...too much lose" I rubbed my forehead before picking the wires up again and started to work.

**[Emily]**

I walked into the control room and sighed, where is he? I looked around the console and fought the urge to start pressing buttons. I smiled and ran my hand across all the buttons.

"Emily?"

I jumped slightly and turned around, where did that come from? I frowned and looked down, only to see the Doctor swinging on his hammock with a tool box on his lap. I chuckled slightly and made my way down the stairs. The Doctor had his goggles on and looked...enthusiastic. I leaned against the staircase railing and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled "Causing mischief?" The Doctor took his goggles off, dusk and some covering his face. He looked...different. The blush on the Doctors cheek could be seen even through the dirt. I frowned and walked over to him.

I asked "Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his cheek, he's burning. The Doctors eyes widened and stood up quickly. His tool box fell to the floor, the tools spilling all over the floor. I felt my eyes widen as he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked down at me, his chest almost touching mine. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He began to straighten his bow tie and lifted his head up.

The Doctor said "I'm...fine...thank you." What's up with him? It was only last night we were running away on a horse.

I asked again "Are you sure? You seem a little off. Maybe it was the coldness from last night." The Doctor licked his lips and nodded. Looking around, why does this feel awkward? The Doctor began picking up his tools, right. He's giving me the cold shoulder so I'll just stay here. I sat on his small hammock and looked up at the complex Tardis system. Suddenly the Doctor placed the now full tool box on my lap. I huffed slightly and watched the Doctor pick up the last few tools.

I asked "So, what's up with you? You're acting different." The Doctors back was turned to me and I could see his shoulders tense. My face fell, have I done something wrong? I bit my lip and looked at the floor. Yes, it is definitely awkward. Maybe I didn't thank him enough for last night.

I said quietly "I'm sorry, I haven't thanked you enough for-"

The Doctor cut through "Actually I was wanting to take you somewhere." I raised both my eyebrows and the Doctor turned around with his usual smile.

I asked "Well where are we going?" The Doctor looked around the room quickly, he doesn't know yet does he?

The Doctor quickly said "Well...how about I take you to meet King Henry VIII? I'll make sure I get the right dates this time."

I smiled "That's really kind of you Doctor, but I think maybe you should take Amy and Rory somewhere." The Doctor chuckled and shook his head.

The Doctor smiled "Amy and Rory are getting used to this...travelling. You're still amazed by its beauty. I want to take you somewhere special, before that sparkle in your eyes disappears." It was now my turn to blush.

I grinned "Sure, I'd love to." I got up and handed the Doctor his tool box before looking up to see Amy and Rory walking around besides the console.

The Doctor said timidly "Great...when are you free? That's what humans ask isn't it?" I held back my giggle at his question and nodded.

I said softly "I'm free any time, its not like I can go anywhere...I'm in a Police Box in space" The Doctor stood awkwardly and nodded eagerly.

The Doctor chuckled "Of course. Earmm so tonight then? That's if you're not too tired or busy or anything like that-" I placed my finger on his lips and tried to calm him down. The Doctors eyes looked down at my finger.

I smiled "That'd be great, I'll see you later tonight then." I laughed slightly as the Doctors eyes brightened up. I smiled at him and started to walk up the stairs.

"Its a date then!"

I turned around to see the Doctors excited face as he walked over to me. Standing in front of the railings while I was half way up the stairs.

I asked him "A date?"

The Doctors face fell and he said quickly "No! I mean it could be if you wanted it to be! Of course I'm cool with that, are you cool with that?" I blinked as the Doctor tried to cover his tracks.

Amy yelled from upstairs "Doctor! Can we go somewhere now?!" The Doctor sighed and rushed past me and jogged up the stairs. I smiled to myself. The Doctor acting like a school boy, it was rather cute.

**[Amy]**

The Doctor walked besides me and started keying in our destination. I grinned as I noticed the blush on the Doctors cheeks. Take it he asked her then. Rory looked between the Doctor then at me. Giving me the 'you've done something, haven't you?' look. I grinned and shrugged at him.

I whispered to him "Take it you asked her?" The Doctor huffed at me and turned around with his arms crossed.

I raised an eyebrow "Take it didn't go...to plan?"

The Doctor said quickly "I-I-I never had a plan! I just asked her and she agreed." I nodded and stood besides him.

I grinned "Then relax and for god sake, loose the bow tie." I patted his chest before making my way to the Tardis doors. I took Rory's hand and lead him outside.

Rory said "Are you sure we should be leaving them?"

I smirked "The Doctor is going to pick us up in..15 hours and he needs to get ready for his date." Rory looked surprised and closed the Tardis door behind us.

Rory asked "Date?" I nodded before walking off. The sound of the Tardis leaving filled our ears. Rory's grip on my hand tightened and he chucked.

"God help who ever he is going on a date with." I playfully hit his chest and rolled my eyes.

I said "His date is Emily."

Rory gasped "Wow! I always knew something was going on between those two."

I smiled "The Doctor is a good man, besides he keeps saying how she still has this...sparkle in her eyes." Rory ignored my slight disappointment. What if the Doctor was going to replace us. Leave us since Emily and him would...become an item? I felt myself daze off before Rory shook me slightly.

Rory said slowly "Where are we?" I looked up to see a farm. There was pigs, cows, chickens. It smelt so bad! I almost chocked with the smell, where the hell are we?

I huffed "Charming. He is taking Emily probably to the best place in history. And we get left with a farm."

Rory chuckled "Well that's the Doctor, come on. There's probably a mystery around here somewhere."

**[Emily]**

"You've messed up!"

"You kissed him!"

"How do I not kiss a king?!"

"Why don't you kiss a Time Lord?"

"You are-"

"Intelligent, handsome, cunning, kind, generous. I know"

I smacked his chest and locked the door behind us.

A/N: Hello! Hope you liked this chapter, it was a little different. 3,500 words long so...hope it was worth it :) I'm hardly getting any review so I'm scared that its gotten boring now, hopefully not xD Thank you for reading, please Review, favourite, follow! It means a lot to me :) Thanks again!

P.S: There will be mistakes in this because I've had so many exams that I've lost count, so I gave up my free time to write this. So please don't be mad about the mistakes :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been a while (Yes I say that in every chapter) But I'm supposed to be writing a History essay and redrafting an English essay. But here I am. This chapter was different, involves not being in the Tardis and a little action in my favourite time period. Thank you for reviewing and everything else. Also I am going to be editing my first few chapter cause...they are really bad. Haha, like to say my writing has improved in under 2 years. Have a great day, please review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>[Emily]<strong>

The room was dark with only a few candles were burning. I quickly took in my surroundings and noticed the amount of gold and silver plates, the massive paintings, the beautifully carved furniture. The Tudors really knew how to live, well the rich ones did. The Doctor bent down and looked through the key hole. I rolled my eyes, I'm sure they know that we are hiding in here. I could hear the rushed footsteps from outside, but no one entered. Maybe they missed us. I kneed besides the Doctor, forgetting about my clean ruby red dress on the dirty floor.

I whispered "Are they gone?" The Doctor pushed his finger onto my lips, shutting me up. I pursed my lips and frowned at him.

The Doctor mumbled "Can't believe you kissed him, a King!" I smirked slightly at his tone, he sounded slightly jealous.

A voice boomed "Where is she? Capture him!" The Doctor put his ear against the door and concentrated. The footsteps slowed down and it seemed that they had moved on. I let out a sigh and stood up, thank god for that.

I said worryingly "Doctor, he seems a bit..."

"Enthusiastic, eager, desperate, ugly? Yeah I know." I narrowed my eyes as he stood up, straightening his bow tie. The Doctor opened the door ever so slightly and peered. I suddenly felt his cold hand in mine and he pulled me forward.

He whispered "Lets make a dash for it" I went on my tip toes and peered above the Doctors head. The hallway was empty, though the laugher and yells could be heard from the main court room. Oh Tudors. My smile quickly vanished when the Doctor opened the door further and stuck his head out of the door. I glanced around, no one.

I said "Well...this isn't much of a dash." The Doctor sent me a look before we took our first step into the corridor. Ah, we're fine. The Doctor turned around and grinned in triumph.

"SEIZE HIM!"

I gasped as the Doctor was grabbed onto my three wardens, and flung against the wall. Their glittering red and gold uniforms were shooting past me, to get to their threat. I tried to get to him but, the other wardens put their silver spears in front of me in a crossing position. Making it impossible for me to get passed them.

The Doctor yelled "There has been a mistake, tell your King!" Loud footsteps could be heard coming our way.

"Make way for his gracious Majesty." I turned around to see a tall man marching our way with guards behind him. Henry, again? I felt slightly light headed and stumbled slightly, only to be caught by one of the guards. I blushed and moved away and only stared in awe at him. He wasn't fat yet, must ask the Doctor for the year. He was wearing a dark blue outfit and had a gold chain around his neck which was filled with white stones. The kiss had thrown me so off balance that I didn't even get to take in what he looked like. Oh God. Everyone bowed, except from the guards holding the Doctor back.

Henry stared at me "Do you find yourself worthy not to show respect to your King?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I then quickly noticed that I didn't curtsey when he had arrived. Okay, act like you know what your doing.

I said quietly "I beg pardon, your Majesty." I curtseyed low and bowed my head, not daring to look up. The Doctor had gone quiet behind me, which was a change. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my chin, lifting my head up. I glanced up and noticed the Kings eyes gleaming into mine.

His soft voice spoke "No I beg yours, my sweet lady." I felt my face turn hot and I smiled slightly at him. His hands were around my wrists and he lifted me up. He. Touched. Me. King Henry VIII touched and spoke to me. I'm never going to forget this. But I had kissed him 30 minutes ago, well he technically kissed me.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "For when I kissed you, I fear I may have frightened you." God, why was I born in the wrong era? Wait, he's married to Anne Boleyn at this point I think. A large letter 'A' was engraved into the wall. Oh crap! She was always...protective.

I smiled nervously "I...I ran because I want to keep my family's honour. I forgive his Majesty." Henry nodded, however there was a spark in his eye. A challenge perhaps.

"Hate to interrupt but...?"

I turned around and looked at the Doctor, who was still being held against the stone wall. The King moved past me and stood in front of the Doctor.

"What crime has been committed?"

The guard bowed "Your Majesty, this man was with-" He doesn't know my name, so he looked at me and then back at the King.

"He was with this lady, we thought he would take her away from your Majesty." The King nodded and looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor said quickly "We haven't met before, have we? If you let me, I'll show you my references, I'm no threat nor was I taking this Lady away." The king waved his hand and the guards released the Doctor. I quickly stood by his side, we should probably stay on the kings good side. The Doctor quickly went into his pocket and pulled out a card, one of the guards quickly took it.

The guard raised his eyebrows "He has references from the Pope and the Emperor." Henry seemed to ponder for a moment. I held my breath, the Doctor doesn't even have a title like; Earl, Lord or Duke.

The King said "Pardon our actions, sir. However do you know this lady?" I gave him a sly nod. Yes, don't leave me, you floppy head, bow tie, rambling little –

"Yes, she is."

A man rushed towards us and bowed "Your Majesty, Lady Seymour has arrived at court." The king smirked and rubbed his hands together, he nodded at his guards who began to leave. The King smiled at me as he walked passed, I curtseyed. The man rushed after the king, clearly seeking approval, the men left to guard their posts. I grabbed the paper from the Doctors hand and frowned.

I said "Its blank?"

The Doctor took it back "Its psychic paper...what do you expect?" He slipped it back into his jacket pocket and ran his fingers through his hair. I noticed the slight glimmer on the Doctors forehead.

I smiled slightly "Nervous that you were going to get flung into the Tower of London?" The Doctor began walking down the corridor and I quickly followed.

The Doctor chuckled "Wouldn't be the first time." I laughed and we headed back to the Tardis.

I said "No wonder Henry was so eager to leave, you do know Jane Seymour is the next Queen?" We walked out of the court and towards the gateway to leave, walking past the guards. The Doctor nodded in response to my question.

The Doctor smirked "And we all know that she gives him his desired male heir." Yes, Kings and their desperate need for a male heir. Poor Anne Boleyn. I sighed slightly and shivered at the coldness, it must be near the Christmas period because snow was starting to lay on the ground. I felt the Doctor slip his hand into mine, which had grown warm. I hoped my blush could be covered by the fact that it was cold. When we walked through the gates, the poor and unemployed were scattered around outside the gate. They were probably desperate for a gentleman or lady to spare a few gold coins. I suddenly felt quite bad. Here am I, in the wrong time period wearing a rich dress with gold and jewels. The Doctor, was still wearing his bow tie but had replaced his tweed jacket with a longer one. It was a made with a different material and it suited him.

We walked out of the busy pathway and into the grass, maybe we should have taken Amy and Rory with us. I took the opportunity to take everything in. The trees, smells, people, buildings, horses, weather, just everything that I could. I don't think my smile could have got any bigger. I walked behind a large tree and noticed the beloved blue police box. I moved closer to the Doctor, he had suddenly turned quite warm. God it is cold, I shivered as it began to snow heavier. We reached the blue box, the Doctor slipped his hand from mine.

I asked the Doctor "What year is this?" The Doctor got the key from his pocket and began to unlock the Tardis.

The Doctor said thoughtfully "1534 I think" I nodded, I'll have to write that down somewhere. I wrapped my fur shrug that the Doctor have gave me tighter. I frowned when the Doctor struggled to open the door.

I teased "Need me to tell you how to open your door, Doctor?"

The Doctor glanced at me "Its jammed, this girl is old okay?" I chuckled and nudged the Doctor aside and took the key out, it was silver and was shinning in the light. I smiled and put the key in and quickly unlocked the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him "Distracted were we?" A blush quickly appeared on his face and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and walked inside, feeling better already thanks to the warmth. The Doctor brushed passed me and skipped up the stairs. I closed the door and locked it before joining the Doctor. I stood besides the Doctor and unclipped me hair, I ran my fingers through it.

I smiled "We have to do that again, should bring Amy and Rory with us next time." The Doctor began to click into his battered keyboard and started smiling to himself.

The Doctor chuckled "Amy would probably end up marrying someone and you, the next Queen. Rory and I would end up in the tower." I laughed and could actually imagine that happening. I noticed that my heavy Tudor dress was getting rather uncomfortable due to the rain.

I said quickly "I'm going to change, be right back." I jogged up the stairs and into my own room.

**[Doctor]**

I slyly turned my head around and watched her long Tudor dress trail behind her. I've got to take her somewhere warm, get her in a shorter dress or skirt. Suddenly the Tardis shook, almost causing me to lose my balance.

I muttered "Sorry old girl, you're still my favourite." The Tardis hummed in response, making me laugh. I slipped out of my longer jacket and flung it on the chair. My hair flopped to the side and my bow tie basically lose, thanks to those guards. I undid it and shivered at the coldness. I need to find a new shirt, it was soaked through. I went downstairs and looked at my shirt choice. I should probably move my clothes from downstairs. I unbuttoned my shirt and quickly put on a blue shirt. The Tardis stopped humming and a crash could be heard, must have left the breaks on.

"Doctor?"

I went up the stairs and began to button up my shirt. I really hope Amy isn't too pissed off and Rory is still alive. I got upstairs to see Emily wearing a towel around her naked body. I felt my eyes got wide and noticed that my shirt wasn't even half way buttoned up.

Emily questioned "Did you move my clothes to another room?"...no? Yes? What answer would make you stay longer?

I flustered "Err, the Tardis moves things around sometimes, depends on...on...certain things." Great, pat on the back for that.

I blurred out "Depends on the outside, atmosphere and...stuff. Things can shift around." I bet the Tardis done thing, she does it sometimes. Moves things and then takes ages to find them again.

Emily frowned "But I don't know where my clothes are...I kind of...need clothes. Now." Emily's eyes slowly went down to my now bare chest. Now she notices. Her lips went in an 'O' shape, understanding my stuttering.

I said casually "There's some spare clothes downstairs, should be besides my tool kit. I'll try and traced back the Tardis's actions." Emily cheeks turned a light pink, she mumbled a quick thanks before looking around at the different staircases.

"Doctor? Open the door!" There was banging on the Tardis door thanks to a Scottish red head. Emily's eyes suddenly looked down to her towel and then at me. Okay, this might look slightly wrong. I nodded to which stair case to take. Which Emily quickly went down, I quickly buttoned up the rest of my shirt. I then grabbed my sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door. The door unlocked.

"Doctor! You're three hours late for picking us up! You promised us..." Her voice went through my ears as I watched Emily hurry down the stairs.

**[Amy-Next Day]**

I smiled as I watched the Doctor teach Emily how to fly her. Emily already was getting the hang of it but he wanted to make sure. I leaned back in Rory's chest and felt his arm go around me. I sighed happily and felt Rory kiss my head.

I whispered "We better get invited to their wedding." I heard Rory chuckle quietly before stopping.

Rory asked curiously "Can Time Lords get married?" I raised an eyebrow, do they?

I said "Remember the Doctor said there was a whole race of Time Lords. They must be able to get married. Especially if they can regenerate...must have to spend all those years with someone."

Rory said "I wonder...do you think he ever gets lonely?" I watched the Doctor's smile widen at something Emily had said, the gleam and excitement in his eyes. The way he always wanted to be by her side. I remember that I used to want to effect him that way

I answered "1200 years old? He's had many companions, he's showed me them once. He left them behind, or they left him. He even lost them. The Doctor probably thinks that he can handle being alone, but it turns him sour. Emily's good for him."

The Doctor grinned loudly "Now! You try it!" Emily looked shocked before quickly shaking her head and stepping away from the console.

Emily laughed "Doctor no! I'm not ready yet! Wouldn't want to fly her into a black hole." The Doctor smirked and shrugged before pulling a lever. Suddenly the Tardis went black and we were drifting in space.

Rory panicked "What's happened? Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned "Giving Emily a lesson. Like what humans use for teaching pilots, the army, astronauts ect"

I frowned "Like a simulator for training?"

The Doctor clicked his fingers "Exactly."

Rory said "This isn't a simulator and we're in space...I'm not really agreeing to this, no offence to your skills Emily but I hardly trust the Doctors." I burst out laughing at the look on the Doctors face.

The Doctor pointed at him "I can fly her perfectly, thank you very much."

Emily smiled "Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit of a mad man?"

**The Doctor chuckled at her "They never stop."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just under 2,600 words, hope you enjoyed it. How is everyone feeling about Saturdays episode? Hate to said it but I'm still trying to warm up to Clara, but I have a feeling that people might not be interested in the Ponds anymore. But they're both my favourite companions yet. Please review and thanks again for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was planning to write about a market place and then boom! Saturday's epsiode was on a market, kinda. I don't know how this chapter went. I felt it was going a little too perfect for them so I let the perfect pair slip, well one of them did. 4,378 Words, written in 2 days so enjoy! Thank you to everyone who favourited,followed and reviewed! Holidays finish today so I'll be back at school :( Hopefully have Chapter 16 up on Saturday. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Emily] <strong>

I sighed and looked out of the Tardis as we drifted in space. So many planets and solar systems that us humans had yet to even dream of looking at. Yet here am I, in a old Police Box, looking at everything that every scientist has dreamed of. I rested my head on the door frame, smiling at all the different colours and sparkles that danced in front of me. I wish I was smart enough to understand all of this. All the technical and scientific stuff, but I'd probably fling myself out of the Tardis in confusion. I chuckled under my breath and felt at peace as everything moved around me.

"Like the view?"

I turned my head around to see Amy, she leaned at the other side of the door. I smiled at her before turning back to the planets in front of me.

I smiled dreamingly "Yeah, it's beautiful." Amy suddenly bent down and let her legs hang off the side. I gasped, can she...can we sit and just let our legs dangle in space? Amy laughed and patted the space besides her. I slowly, and carefully joined her. I gently let my legs go over the side and felt them dangle beside hers.

I raised an eyebrow at her "Do this often?"

Amy chuckled "I never have time to do this, always running away from some creature." I suddenly remembered the Cybermen, my mind started to drift. I thought about the moment those monsters killed Esmeralda's mother in front of me. I still blame myself for what happened, but the Doctor doesn't like talking about it. I feel like I'm adding more weight to his shoulders when I do.

I forced a smile "Yeah, I've only met one of them. Cybermen...don't know whenever to feel sorry for them or hate them." Amy frowned and scooted closer to me, as if it was a secret.

Amy said quietly "Why feel sorry for them? They kill people."

I shook my head "Because...they take people and turn them into monsters. They steal their bodies away from them, they take over their mind. Rip the emotions out of them, makes them into something their not. It's something I'll never forget." Amy looked down at the large planet below us, as in thought.

Amy said slowly "You forget they were living once, I do. At least the Doctor was there with you." I looked behind me and noticed the Doctor nor Rory were in the control room. I bent down.

I whispered "Why is he called the Doctor?" Amy then began giggling, like a school girl. Which tugged my lips upward.

Amy chuckled "No one knows. Doctor can mean to be a warrior or healer. It depends on the culture I guess. He's old though. 1200 years old."

I frowned "I never knew he was an alien till after the incident. I still can't believe it sometimes. He looks like he's in his 20s."

Amy tapped her nose like it was a secret "It isn't a miracle facial cream you know, he can regenerate." He can what?

Amy quickly explained "When Time Lords get hurt, they can repair their bodies. I've seen it once. The Doctor's body was suddenly covered in this golden light, his body raising slightly. He's told me that he can look totally different. Like have long blonde hair, be 3 foot tall, have boobs, have a French accent. Its...weird. But he's in his 11th now, I think."

I said thoughtfully "He's like a cat, but he's got more than 9 life's." Amy began laughing as I joined her. I noticed that I was getting used to it. The travelling, planets, aliens. I mean, the Doctor himself was one.

I smiled "Why isn't there more Time Lords?" Amy's laugher died down and she bit her lip. I remember the Doctors face when I mentioned his home planet. Something must have happened.

I explained myself "I mean, we're travelling like they do. So why haven't we bumped into any of them? There must be more of them." Amy sighed and quickly turned around and when she noticed that we were alone she continued.

Amy muttered "There was a war. The Doctor...I don't know if I should be telling you this. But, as I said there was a war and he ran away. The Doctor told me that planets and systems were being destroyed and he...he put them on a time lock." Amy looked down, I felt my chest tighten.

I whispered "He's...the last of his kind?" Amy nodded, sighed heavily and leaned her head against the door.

I asked her "What's a time lock though?"

Amy frowned slightly "Its...when you put a time lock on something. It makes it impossible to pass through by time travel. So, he'll never be able to save his people."

"Oi! You two have to watch me being clever!"

Amy jumped in the air and turned her head around so fast, I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. I suddenly felt my stomach turn, we shouldn't have spoken about it. I felt my shoulders tense and I focused on the space in front of me.

Doctor said gently "Emily, what's wrong?" Amy shot her eyes at me, I could hear his footsteps getting closer. Oh god, please tell me I can lie. I shouldn't have asked. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and grip it gently.

I turned around and smiled "Having a girly chat. Was telling Amy more about Mark, before you saved me. I thought she should know, if I'm going to be travelling with you guys. No secrets. That sort of stuff" Well, now I'm a hypocrite. I'm keeping secrets from him now.

The Doctor stiffened "That nasty piece of work. Lucky I didn't throw him into a supernova." Amy however, didn't laugh or smile at his remark. Guilt was all over her face.

The Doctor frowned "You two are keeping something from me. I don't like it when people do that." Amy then managed a smile before wrapping her arm around me and bringing me close.

Amy grinned "Come on Doctor, surely you've travelled with two or more girls at a time. Us girls, need to comfort each other and sometimes we have our girl gossip. Which-" Amy gave him a threatening look.

"Which are only for girls. Now in your next regeneration, if you turn into a mature women, I will gladly tell you." The Doctors face scrunched up and put his hands up in defence. He began to walk to the controls again.

Amy whispered to me "I shouldn't have told you...its for him to tell. Hardly anyone knows. Ask him next time you're alone, he'll probably tell you more than I could ever know." With that she stood up and I followed her, shutting the doors behind us.

Amy grinned "Doctor! Take me somewhere warm!" Amy jogged up the stairs and began joking with the Doctor. I couldn't get it out of my head. A war, he ended it. I let out a deep breath. I don't like this. I ran my fingers through my hair and quickly joined the three of them besides the controls.

Rory shrugged "Somewhere where there are no aliens."

The Doctor pouted "Hey, I'm an alien!" Amy rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rory. The two of them seemed closer than ever.

Rory chuckled "But you're the Doctor. Not some...talking tree with branches for hair."

The Doctor warned "I'll have you know that the Trees of Cheem are a fascinating race. Probably more intelligent than you lot."

Amy said slowly "There's a race of talking trees?"

The Doctor corrected her "No, a race of intelligent humanoid trees, learn the difference." Trees that can talk, what next?

The Doctor grinned "So, where to next? Amy and Rory; the Ponds. Since I've left you behind while I've been showing Emily the sites, you two can pick." Okay, Rory is going to have no say in this. But the two of them looked slightly lost, too much to choose from.

The Doctor announced "How about Barcelona? A planet where the dogs have no noses. OR if reading is your thing, we can visit The Library, a planet containing every book ever written. Or I guess you like shopping! Well I guess Huspero has massive markets, could spend all day in there. Though they do have a 21 hour day cycle."

Rory muttered "Dogs without noses?"

I smiled "Come on Amy, you're not normally stuck at choosing."

Amy smiled "Okay, take us to Huspero, I need a new jacket." The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to set the coordinates.

I heard him grumble "Travel throughout the whole universe just for a jacket." I laughed at him and Amy suddenly tugged my arm.

Amy smiled "Come on Emily, I need you to help me pick my shoes." I was dragged upstairs and suddenly realised what she wanted to talk about. The Doctor.

**[Rory]**

I watched as Emily and Amy went upstairs, the Doctor stopped pressing buttons and stood besides me. Him and I exchanged a look.

Doctor asked "What are they up to?" I really have no idea, probably don't want to know. Amy normally doesn't care about what others thought of her. So why does she need help picking shoes?

I shrugged "Probably having 'emotions'" I put my fingers up as I mentioned 'emotions'. The Doctor frowned before fixing his bow tie.

He said "Hmm, perhaps. But when they both avoid eye contact, stick close together, whisper and most of all, keep stuff from me. Something is going on." I slowly turned my head and looked at him.

I asked him seriously "Can you teach me how to notice all of that?" The Doctors frowned had turned into a smile and he patted my back before turning around to continue guiding the Tardis.

I said "Oh well, it's probably nothing important. Amy isn't use to having friends here on the Tardis, that are girls I mean. They're growing closer, they get to discuss boys and chocolate."

The Doctor said thoughtfully "But we're the only boys here." I felt my eyes go wide.

I gasped "They're talking about us?"

The Doctor moved closer "We're talking about them."

I sighed "Well...we're doomed then."

**[Emily]**

The Doctor clapped his hands "Right everyone gather round!" We huddled together just besides the main pathway to the market. It was so busy; so many different races and species. They all look so different. I felt my eyes begin to wonder off as I looked at the items for sale. Suddenly the Doctor clicked his fingers in front of me.

The Doctor said seriously "Rule 2: No wondering off. Don't even know why I tell you people that. The second they see something shiny, they just run at it." Amy rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Rory's

Amy whined "Can we go now? Please!"

The Doctor sighed "Alright, here's some pocket money. Don't spend it all at once. The currency is called Dirnas something like 5.1 of the British pound. Now be careful" The Doctor, of course, led us through the market. I gasped at certain races, they look...amazing! I felt my smile grow wider as I watched everyone interact with each other. Selling and haggling for a better price; like earth. I grinned and caught up with the Doctor.

I said excitingly "This is amazing! Why have you never taken me here before?" The Doctor chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

The Doctor stated "I've never taken Rory or Amy here before; there's a lot left to see!" I kept up with the Doctor pace and suddenly noticed that Amy and Rory were gone.

I frowned "Doctor, Amy and Rory have-"

The Doctor finished my sentence "Wandered off? Like I said, no one listens." I smiled and leaned towards him slightly, enjoying his touch.

I teased "You sound like their parents." The Doctor rolled his eyes at me before heading towards a stall.

The Doctor teased back "Well if you follow the rules, I'll give you a sticker? See, everyone loves stickers."

I chuckled "Where would I put a sticker in your Tardis?" The Doctor smirked at me before letting his eyes look at me, from my toes to my head.

The Doctor said playfully "I'm sure I'll find a place." I gasped slightly and hit him on the chest. Cheeky devil! The Doctor sent me one of his boyish grins before pulling in front of a stall. I suddenly heard a buzzing noise, what is that? I frowned and turned around, where is it coming from? I turned around and squealed as I saw a large bee in front of me. Oh dear lord it has a face. I began taking a few steps back, oh god. A bee. I human size bee.

I whispered "Doctor...what is that?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer.

The Doctor grinned "This is the Menoptera race. They're kind of like a bee and a butterfly. A very beautiful and gentle race. So what are you selling?" How is he acting so normal? Wait he's over a thousand years old. I think he's seen almost everything. I slowly moved forward and looked at the beautiful rocks and gems on the stall. Their race must be close to nature. I can only imagine their planet.

The Doctor quickly said "This is Emily Jones, my new companion." The Bee then buzzed, is that a hello?

The Doctor smiled "Also a proud race, tend to look down on races without wings. But don't let that get you down. I helped them a few hundred years ago. See anything you like?" I looked at the Menoptera, hovering slightly in the air. His face was so gentle, he looked kind. I smiled at the bee, his yellow/black fur did look comfy. I gently picked up a stone, it was blue but had a shimmer of silver in it. I suddenly remembered the wedding rings the Dream Lord had given me and the Doctor. I couldn't help my smile slightly at the stone.

The Doctor grinned "How are you doing, my old friend?"

The Menoptera replied "Aw Doctor, you have graced us with your presence. Our race is at peace, which we are thankful for. Can I help you, Miss?" I snapped my head up and looked at the stone. Well, it would be a nice.

I asked "How much for this stone?" The Menoptera glanced between the Doctor and I. A smiling forming on its face. Its wings were beautiful, filled with different colours that glimmered in the light.

The Menoptera smiled "You are a friend of the Doctor, therefore take it. We owe our race to the Doctor, take this as a token of our gratitude." I blushed at the sweetness of the creature. I never thought a massive talking bee would be so kind.

I smiled "Thank you, that's very kind." The stone wasn't large and I was able to slip it into my pocket. I've got a stone from another planet, ha! Put that on Ebay. The Doctor said his goodbyes to the giant bee before leading me off somewhere.

I said quietly "I never thought I would buy off a giant bee." The Doctor laughed and wrapped his arm around me, this time my waist.

The Doctor said "Menoptera. They're so many different races I haven't seen in ages. I hope Rory and Amy are behaving."

I shrugged "I'm sure they're fine, Rory will keep Amy out of trouble. Amy does need a new jacket you know." The Doctor huffed childishly before gasping happily. He quickly ran in front of me, yelling at me to join him. I quickly ran after him, excusing myself for bumping into people, or aliens I should say.

I sighed "Doctor, did you have to run?" Suddenly he turned around with a...is that a Fez? He grinned at me and put it on, checking himself in the mirror.

He said to himself "Love a fez, I needed to get a new one." I stood in front of the stall and noticed all different types of hats and helmets.

I frowned "A fez?" The Doctor pouted before grabbing another one and shoving it on my head.

The Doctor smiled "Fezzes are cool." I laughed and checked the mirror. Oh god, I don't think anyone could make a fez cool. The Doctor quickly pulled out his money and handed it to the salesperson. That looked like a...I don't even know. I raised an eyebrow and the Doctor quickly pulled me away. I stared at him in awe. The pair of us walked down the busy market, with fezzes on our heads. The Doctor seemed happy, relaxed, enjoying himself. I love seeing him like this. But I need to...I should ask him. I can't keep a secret from him, especially if its about his past.

I asked slowly "Doctor, can we talk?" The Doctor's hand gripped onto mines tighter and glanced at me. He looked worried now. Like a kid who ate a cookie before dinner.

The Doctor sighed "Something always bad happens when women say that."

I smiled softly at him and asked "But...we should." The Doctor nodded towards the Tardis, I started to walk towards it. I felt my stomach tighten as the Doctor pulled out the key and managed to open the door perfectly. Not distracted this time. I quickly stepped inside and I heard the door close behind me. It's okay Emily, you've got this. I took a seat in one of the white chairs and the Doctor stood in front of me, leaning against the control panel.

The Doctor said gently "I knew something was up. You can tell me, what's wrong?" I pulled the fez from my head and placed it beside my feet.

I let out a breath "What...what happened?" The Doctor frowned before stepping closer to me.

I rephrased the question "Where is the rest of your race?" I knew the answer, but it would look so suspicious if I suddenly knew. The Doctor stopped in his tracks, looking rather shocked at my question.

The Doctor said quietly "Why?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I don't know the answer for sure. He's a madman in a box. I...I feel like I need to get to know him more.

I said "I want to understand you more. You know everything about me. The first time you spoke to me...you knew about my parents. Hardly anyone knew that. It hurt." The Doctor sighed and took of his fez and sat besides me, looking guilty for his past words.

The Doctor said "I'm...I'm the last of my kind. It was a bad day, a very bad day. Stuff happened that I would love to forget. But I don't. I don't really like talking about it." He wasn't going to tell me, was he?

I said "The last?" The Doctor frowned at me before leaning back.

He asked "You've never really cared before, so why are you all of a sudden showing an interest?" I looked at my feet, I asked questions that I shouldn't have.

I closed my eyes "Doctor...I...I asked Amy about you." I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at him. His eyes slightly wider and he crossed his arms.

"What did you ask?" I felt my throat turn dry and I looked down again, I hate feeling so guilty. My stomach was doing twisting and knotting itself.

I sighed "Why you're called the Doctor, she just said it was different to each culture." I stopped myself from saying more, I didn't want him angry at me.

I heard him sigh "Anything else?"

I said slowly "I asked her how you looked so young, the regeneration, about your people, about the...war." The Doctor suddenly stood up and marched over to the console, I could hear his breathing getting louder. I saw his shoulders hunch over and his hands clenched.

The Doctor snapped "You shouldn't have asked about that!" I flinched at his tone. No I shouldn't have.

I got up "But you don't tell me anything. I keep expecting you to tell me. Something...anything! But you don't! You leave me in the dark." The Doctor spun around, his face frowning and his lips in a tight line.

He said dangerously low "It wasn't your business! I would tell you in my own time!" I put my hands on the console for balance, feeling quite sick.

I said gently "But would you ever be ready? Its not Amy's fault either. I asked her." He sighed loudly and faced away from me. The tension was so thick. I bit my lip and looked at the buttons and levers on the panel.

I said "I...I didn't do it to hurt you. Amy didn't tell me about the war in great detail. She said I should ask you. But I should have asked you first before-" The Doctor pointed his finger at me,

"Yes you should have came to me first! Do you know how hurtful all those years were to me? I would have told you, if you came to me now and asked. Oh, Emily." He flopped himself on the chair, looking at the floor. His hands in his hair. The Doctor acts so confident sometimes, but I think that can be his down fall.

I whispered "I'm sorry." I looked down, waiting for him to fly the Tardis, chuck me into my flat and leave me. Maybe I should leave and give him some breathing space. The Doctor leaned back and looked up at me, he wasn't angry. But disappointed. His soft eyes that suddenly looked very old. His hair flopped to its side, making him look so innocent.

The Doctor sighed "I...I need you to trust me."

I asked quietly "Can you trust me?" His eyes then focused on mine, it wasn't going to work one way.

The Doctor said "I trust you; you risked your life to find a child's mother, you questioned me when I was harsh towards Rory, you're able to fly the Tardis, you stand up to the Dream Lord...which was me in a way and you just...yes I trust you." I slowly sat besides him, feeling the tension had died down a little.

I said "I do trust you, Doctor. I just wish that you could tell me more. I might sound clingy or boring but...I like you. I just wish I could come to you first."

The Doctor sighed "You can, I promise." I glanced over at him, afraid to set him off in rant. His eyes slowly raised to meet mine.

The Doctor said gently "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I smiled slightly "Its a sensitive subject, I understand. That's why it hurt me so much when you knew about my parents. I punch you if I remember correctly."

The Doctor smiled back "You've got a strong punch. I randomly came into your house and mentioned the death of your parents. It was insensitive of me. But that's how I work; I was so focused on getting my screwdriver that I let the simplest things slip." I let my hand move across to his, but stopped halfway. Not sure if he wanted the same. However, his hand moved forward and met mine.

The Doctor joked "I'm an old man really, don't let the cool gear fool you." I felt myself laughing quietly. I then looked up and noticed the fez was on his lap. I smiled slightly and took his fez and placed it on his head.

I asked him "You think fezzes are cool?"

The Doctor smiled "I know fezzes are cool." He grabbed my fez and put it on my head. I rolled my eyes and adjusted it.

I smiled "So, we're okay now?"

The Doctor grinned "Yes, Miss Jones we are. I promise I'll tell you more...just not now." I nodded, not wanting to push him. I took the stone out of my pocket and looked at it.

I smiled at the stone "I like those bees, quite a nice race aren't they?" The Doctor gave me a look and I couldn't help but sigh.

I corrected myself "Okay, Menopteras. Look I'm sorry!" The Doctor laughed and pulled me closer to him.

**[Amy]**

I frowned and quickly ran down the path, where are they? Rory jogged up besides me, trying to slow my down. What if the Doctor's really mad at her and takes her home. Or throws her into a black hole or something. I felt my breathing quicken.

I gasped "Rory...Emily's in trouble."

Rory raised an eyebrow "Have you gained psychic powers? How can you tell?"

I groaned "I just know, okay? Emily and the Doctor are going to fight! Oh why did I tell her to talk to him?"

Rory sighed "What is he going to do? Put her over his knee and spank her." I gasped and held back the urge to slap him. This was serious.

"Has someone been looking at my Christmas list?"

I turned around to see the Doctor and Emily, oh thank god. I flung my arms around her and hugged her. I noticed the look the Doctor was giving me. I'm going to have to talk myself out of this one.

The Doctor said "Next time Pond, keep your mouth shut."

Rory suddenly said "That's on your Christmas list?" Emily suddenly smirked and raised her eyebrow at the Doctor.

The Doctor said quickly "Joking! Wow, you humans take everything so serious. I was joking, Rory! I mean maybe I should hang out with the humanoid trees, I might get more of a laugh with them. Unbelievable thinking that filth would be on a Christmas list. Just ruins the whole innocence of Christmas. Well, when you think about it. It is an old man breaking into your home-" Emily suddenly whacked his arm gently.

Emily smiled "Rambling." The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

**The Doctor beamed "Sorry, dear."**

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it for now. Getting ready for school tomorrow so stressing out :( So please ignore the mistakes ect. Please favourite, review and follow (Hello to the new people) haha, till next time :) x<strong>


End file.
